SurpriseStuck!
by SilverRose27
Summary: JohnKat GamTav DaveTerezi 18! John rejected Karkat a month ago. Now that Karkat seems to be healed,Gamzee invites them to go to a club!What happens when John sees Karkat dancing with someone else? Just who is this man and what does he know about the game? SEQUEL IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**~Kyaaa~! Okay, I have never written for 'Homestuck' before, so please be nice!**

**Since I haven't finished it, I may be off a little bit.**

**If I am off by too much, consider this an AU…**

**Couples = JohnXKarkat GamzeeXTavros DaveXTerezi**

**Disclaimer~!**

John yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at his clock, not expecting to see that it was almost noon. He was very excited for that night though, so it was okay that he had woken up late.

"Heh, I'm almost as bad as Karkat today," He chuckled to himself. He felt the familiar throb in his chest as the name left his lips. He felt pretty bad about what had happened the last month, but it wasn't his fault! _You shouldn't just spring your feelings on someone like that! _He knew he wasn't being fair. Rose had tried to tell him about Karkat awhile before that, and he had shrugged her off, sure that Karkat was in love with Terezi…. Until he heard what had happened between them. He shuddered at the memory. Terezi and Karkat were giving being Matesprits a try, but one day Karkat walked in on Terezi…. with Dave.

_The scary part is that he wasn't even angry. I remember Dave saying that he was actually terrified (and threatening to kill me if I told anyone that) of Karkat in that moment. He said Karkat walked in, took one look, sighed, and walked out. Terezi felt bad, but she was in love with Dave… Poor Karkat! And now I've gone and broken his heart again! And the strange part is… I feel worse than I should…_

He shook his head at the last part and gave a small, forced chuckle. He wasn't homosexual! He couldn't be in love with Karkat!

_**Buzzz! Buzzz!**_

_**turntechGodhead **__began perstering __**ectoBiologist**_

**TG: Duuuude!**

**TG: John**

**TG: John! Get your lazy ass up!**

**EB: Aren't I the one who usually say that?**

**TG: Finally!**

**TG: And I'm going to ignore that last comment because I have something to say, and it's awesome, if I do say so myself**

**EB: It's not another rap, is it? If it is, I don't feel like hearing it—er, reading it**

**TG: It's not**

(Anymore…)

**TG: Better—wait, no**

**TG: My sick fires are awesome. This is a close second**

**EB: Dave! Just tell me already!**

**TG: Aw bro, you just have no sense of suspense… must be from all those shitty NIC CAGE movies!**

**EB: YOU TAKE THAT BACK**

**TG: NEVER**

**EB: goodbye Dave**

**TG: No, wait!**

**EB: No. You insulted my acting God!**

**TG:… Fine, I'm sorry… whatever…**

**EB: I'm listening**

**TG: You are so—Ugh. Anyways, you know how the clown one is always going out clubbing and shit?**

**EB: He has a name, Dave. Gamzee. Yes, I know he goes clubbing. Why?**

**TG: Well, he told me about this one he just found, on the outskirts of town**

**TG: He said it was (and I quote) "MoThEr FuCkInG mIrIcLeS"**

**TG: I of course didbt**

**TG: didn't* believe him **

**TG: But then Terezi said she really wanted to go…**

**EB:…WHIPPED….**

**TG: TAKE THAT BACK!**

**EB: Haha, why?**

**TG: I only wanted to go cuz I didn't want anyone else to see her lookin this hot**

**EB: Suuure**

**TG: Shut up, Egderp**

**EB: Continue**

**TG: Nope. Now I don't want to.**

**EB: Dave! Pleeeeaaaasssseee?**

**TG: Fine, but only because you asked so nicely**

**TG: This club was fucking awesome, bro! The music was great, and get this—THEY ASKED ME TO DJ FOR THEM TONIGHT!**

**EB: That's great!**

**TG: I KNOW**

**EB: If you aren't careful, people are going to think you're Karkat with the way you type**

**TG: No. Just no… **

**EB: Sorry…**

**TG: … Anyways, how's he doing?**

_What the hell? Did __**Dave**__ just ask how __**Karkat**__ is doing? That's… well, fuck. The world is going to end! There has to be another explanation! _

**EB: Terezi?**

**TG: No… But she did ask me to ask… Just answer the damn question**

**EB: I… I don't know..**

**TG: What? But I thought he was your alien-bro or something. Terezi said he asked you out.**

**EB: He did… But I said no..**

**TG: Why?**

**EB: DAVE! I'm not a homo!**

**TG: You have to get over that**

**EB: WHAT?**

**TG: No, dumbass! I don't mean not being homo. I meant with the labels. It's not all black and white. Look at Terezi and me. I used to label her as 'one of them' and now?**

**EB: That's… well, that's deep, man**

**TG: I try**

**TG: But seriously.**

**TG: Tonight will be great! The clown one will hook us up!**

**EB: …. What was that about 'not labeling'?**

**TG:…**

**TG: Gamzee**

**TG: You happy bro?**

**TG: That felt weird to write**

**EB: Sure.**

**TG: Well, anyways, about tonight, I'm havin the c—Gamzee invite Vantas**

**EB: He won't go for it**

**TG: Well, the juggalo said he would**

**TG: Why? You jeeeaaalooouuus?**

**EB: No!**

**EB: I said no and he said he was okay**

**TG: Dude…**

**TG: If you're sure….**

**EB: I am!**

**8888**

Karkat Vantas was not in a good mood. He was about eighteen years old—and fuck, he didn't even remember how many sweeps that was. It had been years since he had had to know that. Living on Earth wasn't his first choice, but he decided to go there when he realized that the only other choice was Alternia—well, Alternia Two if he was being technical. The original had been destroyed, but most of the trolls had made it to the new planet and were now fine. The blood caste system was no more—well, it was supposed to be abolished, but some Highbloods still thought of themselves as superior. He chose Earth because Gamzee and his Matesprit, Tavros—yes, the two idiots had finally confessed—had chosen it. He chose it because while a lot of trolls now saw him in a new light, he didn't want that light. Not that he had liked having to hide his blood for so long, but he also didn't want stupid ass-kissers and wriggling fuckasses to constantly follow him around. He chose it because…. Because of John Egbert.

Yes, he was now facing the fact that he was flushed for that stupid derp. And now, he had to cope with knowing that John didn't feel the same. He had confessed a month ago, and John's eyes had gone all wide and he was stuttering about 'not being a homosexual' and whatnot. That had been a punch to the gut. It didn't matter. Karkat's body and mind already registered John as his Matesprit, so no matter what happened, Karkat was stuck. If he… If John got another lover, he had no idea how he would cope. Or how he would keep from strangling said lover. Trolls were very territorial over Matesprits.

"He's not even mine… I have no say in what he does with his life… stupid fuckass…." He growled to himself and rolled out of bed. The morning light streaming the window was blaring in his eyes. Trolls were naturally nocturnal, but John had insisted that they learn to adapt to human sleeping habits. "Again, stupid fuckass…"

_**Buzzz! Buzzz!**_

_What? Oh. My stupid—phone? Yes, that's what it's called…_ John had insisted that all trolls get one, and so he did. It was nice, he would admit that much, but it was also annoying. Sollux and John had gone through and synced all of their phones with pesterchum/trollian.

_**-terminallyCapricious **__began trolling __**carcinoGeneticist-**_

**TC: HeY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd :o)**

**CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, GAMZEE?**

**TC: AnD hErE i wAs TrYiNg To ChEeR a BrO Up… :o(**

He felt a bit bad. He knew that he was acting like a wriggler, but… _But nothing, you nookwhiff! Get it together, Karkat! So John doesn't love you? Who would?_

**CG: UGH. I'M SORRY. I'M JUST MOPING AROUND LIKE A FUCKING WRIGGLER.**

He glared at the screen. Karkat was not good at apologizing and almost never did, but Gamzee was his Moirail. He remembered when everyone had been revived and Gamzee had cried, knowing what he had done. Not one person held it against him. He had apologized over and over until Karkat had stopped him and said that no, it wasn't his fault, but Karkat's. He apologized to his Highblooded Moirail and all of the others for not being a good enough leader, but of course, they protested.

"Not like it matters. No point in sparing my feelings. It's the truth. I failed everyone. My friends, my moirail, my planet, and my… John…" He shook his head, growling at his stupid thoughts. He realized that he had left his phone on the table and picked it up again.

**TC: No NeEd To Be LiKe ThAt, BrO**

**GC: PLEASE JUST GET TO THE POINT, FUCKASS**

**TC: oKaY BrO. wHaT wOuLd YoU SaY iF I tOlD yOu ThAt I hAd A bIg MOtHeR fUcKiNg MiRaClE fOr YoU?**

**CG: NO**

**TC: BuT i DiDn'T eVeN tElL yOu YeT :o(**

**CG: PLEASE STOP WITH THE LETTERS, GAMZEE. I'M GETTING A HEACDACHE**

**TC: :o( Okay Bro. Anyways, I have big news, motherfucker!**

**CG: I'M QUAKING WITH ANTICIPATION. NOW TELL ME BEFORE I EXPLODE WITH THE SUSPENSE**

**TC: Well, ya know how I'm always out hanging with some other human motherfuckers?**

**CG: YES**

**TC: They took me to this club, and it was like motherfuckin Miracles, bro! You gotta go with me and Tav next time!**

**CG: NO**

**TC: C'mon, Bro! It'll be great!**

**CG: NO**

**TC: Yes**

**CG:…NO**

**TC: Please Karbro? I just want ya to be motherfuckin happy. You can't be all up and depressed over the whole John thing forever**

**CG: I FUCKING KNOW THAT! I SAID I WAS SORRY, DIDN'T I? I KNOW HE DOESN'T LOVE ME. I'M FINE**

**TC: …**

_**-terminallyCapricious **__ceased trolling__** carcinoGeneticist-**_

He knew Gamzee didn't believe a word he had typed. Hell, he didn't even believe it and he typed it! Still, it was weird that Gamzee hadn't called him out on it. It was rare for the indigo blood to ever be so silent, even on Trollian… He was about to reply when,

_**Knock Knock knock!**_

"Who the fuck…" He got up from his bed (finally) and walked towards the door, not caring that he was only wearing his boxers that were grey with red hearts on them. All of the lights were off, but the rooms were lit with sunlight. The pale red on his walls looked dusky and shiny at the same time, and the dark grey carpet felt warm beneath his feet. He was almost to the door when he realized that he forgot his SX-band. "Fuck!"

He ran back to his room and grabbed the wrist-watch looking thing off of his dresser and put it on. He quickly pricked his finger and turned the little knob and waited another second to make sure it worked before rushing back to the door. He quickly opened it and was surprised to see the very Juggalo he had been trolling!

"Hey bro! So what have you been all up and to?" Gamzee said with a grin, inviting himself in. Karkat blinked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I _was_ just trolling some douche-muffin friend of mine," Gamzee's smile only widened. He suddenly chuckled. "What the hell's so funny?" He growled at his strange face-painted friend.

"You. You forgot your motherfuckin SX-band again, didn't you? That's why you took so motherfuckin long to answer the door, right, bro?" Karkat's cheeks slightly reddened and Gamzee knew he had his answer. "Don't sweat it, Karbro. I forget my damn thing all the time. I wish I didn't have to use it at all! I don't like having to motherfuckin prick my damn finger every time I want to look human. But I guess that if Sollux hadn't all up and made these fuckers, we'd be stuck inside all the time…" He trailed off. John often said that Gamzee was like a kid with something called 'ADD' and 'ADHD'. When Karkat looked up the meanings later, he couldn't argue. And the idiot had a point. They couldn't go around as they were. Humans would freak out if they saw. So Sollux decided to come up with his 'SX-bands' (He chose 'SX' because those were the first and last letters in his name). They looked enough like wrist-watches to not be suspicious, and they were very simple. When one of the trolls pricked their finger and turned the knob, they gained the appearance of a human. For the most part, they worked, but it was hard to remember.

"Why the fuck are you here? I thought you were spending time with your Matesprit?"

"Aw, don't be like that, Kar! Tav needed a break," He paused to chuckle. Karkat made a face.

"I didn't need to know about your sex-life, idiot."

"Haha, well, you asked…"

"Remind me never to ask an idiot anything."

"But seriously, Karkat, we need to talk," Uh-oh. Gamzee never sounded as serious as that unless something was really wrong.

"What?" he sighed, already knowing the answer.

"You aren't 'fine', bro. We both know it," he paused as if he was waiting for Karkat to argue. When he didn't, Gamzee took it as a sign to continue. "I don't really know what to say about the whole… um…"

"Rejection."

"Yeah… I can't really say much 'cause I never been—"

"I know. _You_ were never rejected. _You_ have a Matesprit. _YOU_ ARE JUST FUCKING GREAT!" Gamzee frowned and dropped his gaze. "Fuck, I… I didn't mean to sound like that… I don't know anymore! What am I supposed to do?" Suddenly the idiot-clown was grinning again! He was dupped!

"Well, you could always go to the club," Gamzee said hopefully. Karkat glared at him and bared his teeth. They looked human right now, so it wasn't as menacing, but Karkat made it scarier than it should be for a human. Gamzee only smiled. "Please, bro? I'm all up and motherfuckin' worried about my best friend here."

"I…I don't even have anything to wear to the damn thing anyways," Karkat pointed out, desperately trying to gain the upper hand in the conversation again. Gamzee flat out grinned. _Oh shit._

"No need to worry about that, best friend."

Gamzee stood up and headed for the door.

_Oh shit._

"You see, I had this motherfuckin' planned from the start."

Gamzee slowly grasped the door handle.

_Oh shit._

"Hello, Karkat."

_Oh shit!_

There stood Kanaya, Vriska, Rose, and Terezi.

Each one had a bag. Terezi and Gamzee were blocking the door.

He was trapped.

_OH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!_

**8888**

**Kyaaa! Okay, that was chapter one! Please be nice!**

**How was it?**

**Next chapter: What are they doing to poor Karkat? What are John and the others doing? **

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys! I forgot to tell you in the first chapter like I do with my other stories, but I am sick. The doctors don't know what it is, and I often am too sick to do anything. I really hate leaving you hanging for so long, but I was sick all month, and I had to go on vacation with my family—our cabin doesn't have wi-fi.**

**I should be working on my other story, but I have no inspiration yet. Sorry if you follow both!**

**WARNING! If you have read my other stories, you know that I am a lemon writer. Expect a sex scene later on. You can skip it, if you want, but that's your business.**

**Okay, special thanks to ****shinohime-chan ****and ****runswithlolwolves****! They gave me wonderful advice!**

**Disclaimer!**

Gamzee supposed he could have gone about this whole thing better. He could have suggested a movie-night and they could have had another feelings-jam. That's what they did right after the 'incident' (that's what he called the rejection) last month. That had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Gamzee knew that Karkat loved rom-coms, but the juggalo didn't feel like watching one on that particular day. He decided he was up to a regular comedy, and he had asked the videostore clerk what he recommended.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Well, 'Simon Birch' is a good movie. It's funny, too. That'd be good." The overly-sweaty man supplied. He was short, looked to be about thirty, clearly overweight, and had squinty eyes. Gamzee had no idea that he should have checked before actually buying that DVD. He thought he could trust the man's opinion. If the man had been honest, he wouldn't have been punched in the face a few hours later. You don't fuck with Gamzee's moirail. Ever._

_Oh, it had started off nice enough. Gamzee sat on the remote at first, so it skipped the first scene. But that hadn't seemed important at the time… Karkat was quickly drawn into the story. He occasionally commented on 'how stupid Joe's mother was for not telling him' and 'the romance with Ben could have been better' and even 'Damn, Simon's got bulge! I can't believe he did that in the Cristmuis-play—shut the fuck up, douchebag. I said Christmas!'_

_And then the end came… Gamzee had never seen Karkat cry that much._

"_Why…Why did he….he was… everyone was so mean to him for no gogdamn reason! He couldn't help the way he was born! All he wanted was to be a hero! Just because I—he was different, they hated him…He didn't… He d-didn't e-even get his love interest…" And Gamzee knew he wasn't talking about the movie anymore. And that led to Gamzee trying to comfort him and Karkat eventually crying himself to sleep. That's when Gamzee went back to the videostore and punched the clerk._

_**-end of flashback-**_

Gamzee shook his head, clearing those thoughts. Karkat had apologized and told him that Gamzee would never see that side of him again, and would never have to comfort him. But Gamzee wanted to. Not see him sad, of course, but comfort him if it came to that. _Kar-bro's done so motherfucking much for me. He helped me win my miracle of a Matesprit, Tav, and helped me when the game fried my motherfuckin' Think-pan._

"GAMZEE, YOU DOUCHE-BAG OF AN EXCUSE OF A MOIRAIL! HELP ME!"

"Sorry, bro! You need this!" Gamzee chuckled as he heard Kanaya and Rose say something about strapping him down. As far as Gamzee knew, they had taken time to plan this, and assured him that Karkat had no escape. He and Terezi were simply back-up security. He noticed the blind troll grin at something he couldn't hear.

"What's so motherfuckin' funny?"

"Hehehe, Karkles! He's trying to fight them, but Vriska's doing her thing and he can't move! You should hear him!" He raised an eyebrow at her. He was kind of glad he couldn't hear him in that moment. Sometimes Karkat could be louder than Gamzee, and when he was angry… He heard Terezi curse and immediately tensed, ready to tackle Karkat at any second. But the door didn't move. He glanced at her, and noticed she was messing with her SX-Band. He watched as she snapped back into her 'troll-form' and he tilted his head.

"What are you doing? Someone could see you like that and have a motherfuckin' meltdown."

"I'm not doing this on purpose! My stupid thingy is messed up!" She stomped her foot and growled at the band on her wrist. She licked it, furrowing her brow. "What the hell! It seems fine!"

"Let me see," She extended her arm, almost smacking him right in the face. "I see the motherfuckin' problem! The dial ain't turned all the way." He turned it for her, and she flashed back to 'human mode'. Her human form was cute, in its own way. She was kind of short, tan, but not too dark, nice figure, short dark brown hair, and teal eyes. The teeth were the major thing. Them and the tongue. She wasn't supposed to lick everything (or anyone) while in human form, but she had trouble with that. She didn't like not 'seeing', which got Strider into more fistfights with men that thought she was… trying something else…

"Thanks…" They lapsed back into a comfortable silence, interrupted only when Karkat's cursing from behind the door cut in. While standing out there, Gamzee became incredibly bored. He didn't like not having something to do because his mind wandered… and that could be very bad. He looked all around and found a mirror. He supposed he didn't look too bad as a human either. He had black hair that ran wild and fairly pale skin. His eyes were bright purple-indigo, which some humans complimented or thought was strange. Not many really got close enough to ask because he had his face painted like a clown, which some humans were terrified of. He grinned at that last thought, and at the memory of that guy that had tried to hit on Tavros at the bar last week. The guy had nearly wet himself!

8888

"C'mon bro! We're going to be late meeting the others!" Dave called to his derpy pal.

"I am, I am! Geez. These looks don't happen on their own!"

"You took an hour! You better be fucking beautiful, Egderp."

Dave tapped his foot impatiently waiting for John to walk down the stairs. _Some chicks take less time than this guy!_ As John descended, Dave reluctantly admitted that he didn't look half bad. Kind of good, actually. _But he ain't got nothin' on my Strider physique! _

John was dressed in black pants, a midnight-blue t-shirt that was quite form-fitting, and his trademark dark rectangle-framed spectacles. As they aged, he had grown into his teeth. They were still a bit longer in the front, but it wasn't as noticeable. He turned his bright blue gaze on Dave and gave a little spin. He noticed that John's shirt had the 'Heir of Breath' symbol on it in a lighter shade of blue (Dave called it the 'windy symbol' or 'the derp symbol')

"Well, how do I look?"

"Gorgeous, darling. Now let's go!"

"Um…"

"What now?"

"Do you really need all of that equipment? I mean, I'm sure they have some there…"

"Of course, my naïve little friend. I don't wanna touch anything that's not my sick setup! I checked it out last time, and it's totally outdated shit. So I said I'd bring my own, along with a hot date—which ironically turned out to be you."

"Hey! I am hot," John put his hands on his hips and pouted. Dave laughed at him and strode over, slinging his arm around John's shoulders.

"I know, honey! Now we shall go on our glorious date and then get married, seeing as how you are already pregnant with my children. But no homo, of course. I have a girlfriend/Matesprit."

"Haha, funny. Now let's go!" Dave pouted at John's not playing along. He shook his head. _Gotta remember the plan. My best bro will get his love! Even if he doesn't think he loves him… Maybe this wasn't a great idea… But Terezi will murder me if I screw this up… And I look too hot to have to leave early!_ He was dressed in his trademark broken record shirt, but instead of jeans he had on black pants. Of course he donned his infamous shades too. He followed John to his truck and they hoped in. Dave had a bright red 'Avalanche' truck. He also had a sports car, but he chose to take the truck because he had all of his gear to carry. John had a license, but he preferred to walk (fly if he could) or get a ride with someone else. Dave thinks John just doesn't like cars in general unless he's with someone.

"This is gonna be awesome. I'm playin' the playlist I made last week and they said I could throw down a few sick fires, as long as people can dance to the beat. Which, of course, nobody can resist movin' to Strider beats."

"So modest, too."

"You know it, man. So, anyways, why'd you take so long getting ready?" John grinned.

"Well…. I didn't. This only took about twenty minutes."

"What the hell? I waited for an hour!"

"I took a nap," John said with wide eyes. "Why are you mad?"

"I WAITED FOR AN HOUR! You didn't think to say, 'hey Dave, my most beloved and amazing friend, I'm gonna catch some Z's while you stand in the kitchen like an idiot for about an hour. Sound good?' Geez, I can't believe you."

"But… I'm sorry…" Dave glanced at John out of the corner of his eyes. Big mistake! Nobody, and I mean nobody, can resist those big baby-blues.

"…Ugh. Fine."

"We're cool?"

"Yes, Egderp. We're cool. We're also almost there."

They pulled into a parking-lot of what appeared to be a warehouse. John was about to ask Dave if he had the right address, but then he saw multiple colored lights streaming from under the doorways and he heard loud music start up. _This place looks great! I bet Karkat's gonna hate it…_

At that last thought, his heart gave a painful tug. _For our awkward friendship…_ He told himself over and over. He gave a forced chuckle which earned him a confused glance from Dave. He just shook his head and Dave walked around to get his stuff from the back. John was about to ask Dave when Karkat and the others (_since when do I put his name first?)_ were going to arrive, but something—er, _someone_ cut him off.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta squealed. "You look awesome!" John's head whipped around quickly and he spotted said troll.

His jaw dropped.

His pants tightened.

His eyes bulged.

"What are you staring at, fuckass?"

**8888**

**Lol, there you go! I know I cut it off at a crucial point, but I wanted to update! Please let me know what you think!**

**Is my Dave any good?**

**Please Review! I have to have at least 9 in all before I continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Kyaaa!~ Thanks so much! I was soo happy to get all of your sweet reviews! Those make me soo happy! I was sick today(Saturday), so I didn't get to start on this until now. I'm hoping to finish this chapter today…**

**HEY, IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY DESIGN FOR KARKAT, 'PM' ME! OR, IF YOU'RE AN ARTISTIC PERSON, LET ME KNOW! I WANT SOMEONE TO DRAW HIM FOR ME! I'M NOT THAT GREAT… BUT I HAVE THE OUTFIT DRAWN!**

**OR IF YOU WANT TO DRAW ANY OF THE OTHERS, LET ME KNOW! I WOULD LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer!**

"Uh…." That was all John could manage.

"Well? I know I look terrible, but…"

"Duhhhhhh…" John could feel a bit of drool at the corner of his mouth. Karkat was… _hot!_

He was dressed in a shirt that barely covered half of his torso. It looked like half of one of his black turtlenecks. His symbol was in bright candy-red, just like his blood. It was sleeveless and _very_ formfitting, but he had on a black leather trench-coat that had a red inside and short sleeves. His shorts… _oh, his shorts…. _He was wearing very short, very tight, black leather shorts. They had two red straps that looked like they were supposed to connect to form a belt, but instead were crossed to form a sort-of x-shape. They showed off his legs wonderfully and left only _just_ enough to the imagination to really qualify as shorts. As John's gaze shifted down, he noticed that Karkat was also wearing some very badass boots. They were black too, and had red x's on them. It looked like someone had taken Karkat's theme colors (besides grey) and mixed them to create this revealing outfit. His human form wasn't bad-looking at all. He was kind of pale, but somehow he made it work. His hair reminded John of a raven, but red. It looked black until light hit it, then you could see the red. Karkat ran a hand through his hair, and John saw that he was also wearing black fingerless gloves….He was so…._sexy… Wah! What am I thinking! I'm not homo!_

"Aw, it looks like John thinks you're purrfect too!" Nepeta chimed in when John kept mumbling incoherent babble.

"No, Nepeta. I think the fuckass may have a concussion… Egbert? You in there?" Karkat reached one hand towards him and John leapt back.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I just gotta… be somewhere else! Bye!" He ran off towards Dave and left Nepeta and Karkat standing there alone… But John hadn't missed it when Karkat flinched…

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?_

8888

"Karkitty? Are—"

"He thinks I'm disgusting… And who could blame him?" She heard her friend mumble.

"No! He left _beclaws_ you look great!"

"That doesn't make sense, fuc—Squirt." For some reason, he always tried to censor himself around the younger troll. "Let's just get this horrible night over with…" She pouted at him, but then sighed. _Poor Karkitty! I don't want my furriend to be sad…_

"How do I look?" She twirled around. He glanced back at her and sighed, deciding to humor her… and wondering where her moirail was… She was dressed in a black tank-top with a green camisole underneath, and she had on a small bright green fanned-out tutu on over a black and dark-green plaid skirt. She also had black capris on under the skirt. On top of her head was a black headband that blended in with her hair. It had cat ears (of course). Her human form looked about fifteen or sixteen at the most. She was quite cute too… and pretty freaking deadly. Her bright green eyes looked up at him hopefully.

"You look fine, I guess."

"What? It doesn't look _purrfect?_"

"Fashion is stupid. Now c'mon, let's go."

"Okay! Equius is waiting by the door!"

"Of course he is… Oh shit, where did that dumbass of a moirail go?"

"Gamzee said something about meeting him at the bar! You were too busy looking at Jo—Let's go!" She grabbed Karkat's hand and dragged him towards the entrance. She scolded herself for almost mentioning John in that last sentence. _I gotta focus on what we're trying to do here… Even if he doesn't like me back, I want Karkitty to be happy… And I need to update my shipping walls after tonight!_

As Nepeta dragged him behind her, he noticed she had also attached a tail to the tutu…

_Of course she did…_

_8888_

"Dave! Daaaave! DAAAVE!" John shouted as he ran after his friend. The bouncer at the door held out an arm, blocking his path. He was twice John's size, dark skinned, bald, and very muscular.

"He's cool… well, you know what I mean…"

"Hey!"

"Mr. Strider?"

"I said he's cool. Let him through," Dave replied with an annoyed sigh. These people got on his nerves sometimes. The hallway was narrow, and John wondered what kind of place this was. He saw the full parking-lot, but it didn't seem like anyone was here. This just looked like an abandoned warehouse… Which, he supposed, it was… But still!

As they got to the end of the hallway, he noticed it slanted down. _A basement? What the hell?_ He followed as Dave opened the door… And his jaw dropped for the second time that night. It was awesome! It looked even bigger than he thought! There was a stage in the middle, and two smaller ones on the sides. They were lined with silvery paper, making the laser-lights go crazy. Above the stage was the DJ box. It looked nice enough to John, but Dave said it was crappy, so he didn't comment on it. There were people dancing sultrily on the stages. Men and women alike were up there, shamelessly dancing like… Well… whores. The music was very loud, but not bad. He was excited for Dave because he had heard a few of his new tracks, and they were great! There must have been fog machines, but he couldn't seem to spot any… There was a big spotlight on the center-stage, where some girl with bright fire-truck red was singing and dancing, and several small ones on the side-stages. The laser lights were very cool, in all sorts of colors. Reds, blues, greens, and purples danced off of the silvery-linings and mirrors that were everywhere. The fog made it look totally badass.

_I'm getting Sidetracked! I need to tell Dave…_

"D-Dave?"

"What?"

"Um.. Outside, when I was talking to Karkat…Um…"

"Spit it out, derp. And while you're at it, you should help me carry some of this shit."

"O-okay…" He took some of the cables from Dave and some other things—he didn't know what they were.

"So, what were you saying about Vantas? Other than the fact you were drooling at him?"

"I was no—"

"I don't blame you. I mean, he does look good…. Damn, that was weird to say… But he does… Not as good as—"

"You, I know. Again, your modesty is blinding."

"Bingo."

"But… I'm not homo… And he's a guy! Er, alien! I don't know!" Dave smiled a smug smile, but John couldn't see it. They were rounding the corner to where the 'DJ ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT' sign was.

"Well, ask Rose. I gotta bounce. Love ya!"

"Dave! What the hell!"

But Dave was already gone. _Some best bro you are! 'Ask Rose' he says… Well, I guess that's not a bad idea…_

He whipped out his phone and began typing furiously.

_**-ectoBiologist **__began pestering__**tentacleTherapist-**_

**EB: Rose!**

**EB: Rooooose!**

**EB: Rose i need you to answer!**

**TT: Is something wrong, John?**

**EB: Yes!**

**EB: No!**

**TT: Oh, I see.**

**EB: I'm sorry! Im just really confused!**

**TT: This is about our friend Mr. Vantas, am I correct?**

**EB: … how did you know?**

**TT: John, it's not hard to see that he loves you.**

**TT: I don't know how you didn't notice.**

**TT: When everyone else did.**

**EB: NOT HELPING!**

**TT: My apologies.**

**TT: So what do you need?**

**TT: I thought you already rejected him?**

**EB: I did but…**

**EB: I… I don't know!**

**EB: I'm starting to think that maybe… Nevermind…**

_**-ectoBiologist **__ceased pestering__**tentacleTherapist-**_

John sighed. At least he had averted a crisis. He almost said something he'd surely regret later!

_Then why do I feel so lousy? My heart hurts…_

8888

Karkat walked through the doors looking bored and unimpressed. True to Nepeta's word, her Moirail was by the door. The bouncer stuck his thick, meaty arm out to stop them.

"You're alright, but no little girls allowed. Run along home, sweetie. Come see us when you're eighteen," He sneered at them. One look from Equius and he didn't look so sure of himself anymore. He still hesitated to let them pass. That is until Gamzee came up shot him a glare too. He quickly put his arm down and said, "Go on, Miss. My apologies!"

Gamzee led them to where the bar was. Karkat reluctantly admitted this place wasn't as horrible as he thought. The fog was a bit annoying though. A lot of the reason he really didn't want to come b=was because of his clothes. Kanaya insisted that all humans dressed that way when clubbing, and he could see that she was right. He scanned the crowed, sometimes stopping whenever he saw a flash of blue. _Get a hold on yourself, you idiot. HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! You disgust him!_

"So, as I was saying, they got some motherfuckin' fantastic drinks here! They got this one where they take Fayfo… and fuck, I don't even know what else! But when they all up and mix those fuckers, it makes Miracles happen!"

Karkat only half-listened to his friend's rambling. He heard Equius mutter something about 'hating this lewd atmosphere' and 'no Highblood should be subjected to this horrible place'. After a bit, he tuned them both out. He listened to a few songs, just hanging out by the bar. He supposed they weren't bad. Karkat hates rap, but this wasn't terrible. They played all kinds of music…

_I hate this. I don't want to be here, watching all of these happy fuckasses!_

_Speaking of fuckasses…_

_**-carcinoGeneticist **__began trolling__** twinArmageddons-**_

**CG: SOLLUX**

**CG: SOLLUX! YOU STUPID FUCKASS! ANSWER!**

**TA: What do you want KK?**

**CG: FINALLY**

**CG: JEGUS!**

**CG: YOU TAKE FOREVER!**

**TA: Thii2 better be iimportant **

**CG: IT IS**

**TA: ?**

**CG: IT'S…FUCK! I'M AT THE CLUB**

**TA: You mean the one GZ was talking about?**

**CG: YES**

**TA: How'd they manage that one?**

**CG: NOT IMPORTANT**

**CG: WHAT IS IMPORTANT IS THAT I'M STUCK HERE**

**CG: I NEED YOU TO COME HERE**

**TA: no**

**CG: SOLLUX**

**CG: PLEASE**

**TA: whoa… Diid KK ju2t say 'plea2e?'**

**CG: GAMZEE THOUGHT THIS WOULD HELP ME GET OVER… THINGS…**

**TA: You mean JN**

**CG: YES**

**CG: IDIOT**

**TA: ii thought you wanted my help**

**CG: FUCK! JUST… NEXT TIME WE HAVE A MOVIE-NIGHT, YOU CAN PICK IT OUT**

**CG: I WONT COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR HORRIBLE TASTE AT ALL**

**TA: temptiing**

Sollux thought about it. He didn't really like those clubs either, but… Maybe he could help Gamzee's plan? He was going to regret this; he knew he would, but…

**TA: Ii'm on my way two the club**

_**- **__**twinArmageddons**__ ceased trolling __**carcinoGeneticist **__**-**_

**CG: THANKS**

8888

**Kyaa! Okay, I know that was kinda short, but I'm trying! **

**What's going to happen when Sollux gets there? What's John going to do? Will he come to terms with his feelings? Where is this mysterious man I promised in the summary? Why am I asking these questions?**

**SERIOUSLY! IF ANY ARTISTS WANT TO DO MY DESIGNS, PLEASE 'PM' ME AND WE WILL TALK!**

**Any good? **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wah! Okay, the anon who used the name' derpofmind', that's not what I meant at all! I wish I wouldn't have cut it off where I did! No, I don't believe you have to dress all slutty to get a guy's attention! That's stupid. I feel like a bitch. I do NOT believe that gay people in general dress like this either!**

**I feel so bad now…**

**So… anyways, my day wasn't the best. I got up, and went with my sister to go do stuff. We ate, went shopping, and got icecream. I got sick when I got home—I think it was the pasta… Because you all TOTALLY care about that, and totally wanted to know.**

**Disclaimer!**

Karkat huffed in annoyance. Sollux sure was taking his sweet time getting there! If he was truthful, it wasn't as bad as he thought. The music was tolerable, and the drinks were actually pretty good. He thought they should have turned down the fog-machines though because he could barely see his own feet. He sat on a blue-grey stool and waited for his friend. The bar looked kind of cool, he supposed. It looked like it was bade out of blue stones and all of the drinks were set on special shelves that had lights under them, making them light up neon colors. He glanced around the club again, feeling the pulse of the music run through him. He actually sort of… _liked_ this song. Sollux still wasn't there yet. He let out a small growl of frustration. The shorts supposedly looked good, but they weren't very comfortable to sit in. He hoped Sollux had gotten the message about getting him the pants he asked for.

"This seat taken?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you _see _anyone?"

"Point taken," Karkat turned to see the man who had sat beside him. He was about a whole head taller than Karkat himself. He had very dark hair that was set off by his pale skin, but Karkat couldn't tell whether it was black or just dark brown in the awkward lighting. His white shirt seemed to change colors because of the laser lights, but his black pants seemed immune to it. He also had a black leather jacket, but he took it off and set it by his stool. Those weren't what drew Karkat to him though. No, it was his eyes. One was pale blue, and the other was dark brown. _Reminds me of Sollux a bit…_ After a moment, the man turned his head towards the dancefloor and snorted. "These people have no class."

"No shit, nooksniffer! They look like they're having seizures, or about to throw up," He internally face-palmed at his insult. Now the human was looking him weird. "What, you never heard an insult before?"

"Never one quite so… colorful. I like it."

"Oh…" Karkat didn't really know what to say to that. Before he could say anything else, the man continued.

"So, what brings you here?"

"What, you don't think I came here of my own free will?" He challenged, narrowing his eyes. To his surprise, this human didn't squirm under his gaze like most did. He simply half-smiled.

"No, I don't."

"What makes you say that? I make my own decisions!" He growled defiantly.

"Well, you haven't talked to anyone since you sat down, you aren't dancing, and you're scowling. I can only assume you were forced to come here and dress like that—not that that doesn't look good."

"Very good, fuckass. You're right; I don't want to be here."

"Is it because of a lover?"

"No," He paused for a second. It wasn't because of John—_who isn't my lover anyways!_ He was there because Gamzee made him. In his own, twisted mind, he was doing something nice for his friend, even if Karkat didn't think so. He didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself saying more. "I'm here because of my stupid friend. He thought it would cheer me up."

"Bad breakup?" he guessed. Karkat lowered his gaze to his drink.

"Not exactly. It was—fuck! Why am I telling you this? Why the hell do you want to know?"

"I was seeing if I still had a shot."

"A shot at what, fuckass?"

But the man was already gone.

_Pity. He may have been one of the most tolerable idiots here. He wasn't completely useless and annoying…_

8888

Dave frowned. He was taking a break from being DJ-God for a moment, and he saw Karkat talking to some guy he didn't know—_wait, I know him… Fuck…_

"What'th wrong with you, Thtrider?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned to see Sollux there, dressed in normal day clothes and holding a bag in his left hand.

"Oh, and the one with the lisp is here… perfect…"

"Douthe." _I am going to assume he just called me a douche…_

"No, the clown-douche is… well, I have no idea where he went."

"Who ith KK talking to?"

"Damon Muraquoi. He's the son of the club owner. He usually doesn't come around. Says he's 'above it' or some shit like that."

"Huh, I thought GZ was tryin' to help KK get together with JN?"

"He is."

"Then where—"

"I don't know! I can only understand half of what that idiot says, I—"

"No need for name-calling," Said juggalo drawled from the right. They turned to see him grinning like a lunatic. But after a second, he frowned. "I am trying to help my bro out, but when did I all up and say I was helping him get with John-bro?"

"What? You mean… Ugh! What the hell, clown-douche! Nepeta, Terezi, me, and Rose are trying to help John come to terms with his feelings for your stupid friend—"

"Do. _Not_. Call. My Moirail. Names, motherfucker," Gamzee was in his scary-mode. He never snapped like he did when in game, but he sometimes had very mild episodes of that serious-self. His eyes flashed. "Kar wouldn't be feelin' like this if it wasn't for your bro. If Kar still wants John, fine. But if he breaks Karkat's heart…" He paused and his eyes flashed again. Dave glared at him.

"You won't lay a stupid claw on—"

"Whoa, brother. I never said I was gonna hurt that motherfucker. I just don't want my moirail hurt again."

"But you… Fuck talking to you. I'm going back to the DJ room." He turned on his heel and started back to his throne. At least he knew what was going on there. Out here, he didn't know shit anymore. He just hoped John was okay.

8888

John was tired. They had been there for about an hour, maybe. He had been dancing a lot of the time. It was exhausting! He had no idea how people could do this all the time! It was hot with everyone so close together! He sat down on one side of the bar, and noticed Karkat was on the other. He briefly contemplated walking over and talking to him, but he chickened out. _Things are just too awkward! Wait, who's that guy he's talking to?_ He noticed some guy he didn't know sitting next to Karkat. Karkat just looked annoyed, but after a few exchanged words, he half-smiled. Suddenly, John found himself annoyed. _What is—wait, why am I so annoyed by them? I must be… uh, dehydrated! Yeah, that's it!_ He ordered a drink that had a funky name that he couldn't pronounce and let his eyes wander. He saw Dave, and was about to go over and talk to him, but then he noticed Dave was talking to Sollux and Gamzee. He did _not_ look happy. John decided he didn't want to get into their argument, and found his eyes drifting back to Karkat once again. He saw Karkat turn on his stool and saw a flash of his thighs. _Man, those can't comfortable to sit in… I think he looks better in his usual pants, they're just more, I don't know… Karkat-ish?…Although those shorts do hug his hips nicely—I'm not thinking about this anymore…_

"Hey," A voice saved him from having to think about that last thing anymore. He looked up to see the pretty girl who had been on stage earlier. Her bright red hair covered one eye and fanned out a bit at the bottom. Her bright green eyes gleamed in a friendly, yet flirty manner. She sat on the stool next to him and took a sip of her drink. "I'm Taylor."

"John Egbert," He said, extending a hand. She giggled and shook it. He didn't get what was so funny, but he dropped it.

"What brings you here, John Egbert?"

"My friend Dave is the DJ! Pretty sweet, right?" She giggled again.

"Mmhm. He's the one that calls himself the DJ-God, isn't he?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Is he always so modest?"

"Yes. Modesty is Dave's middle name. Haven't you noticed?" Another giggling fit.

"You're funny," She batted her eyelashes at him and he smiled. She smoothed out the bottom of her short black dress and adjusted her stool. Suddenly, he saw the image of Karkat's face when John showed him how to cook his first dish. It had failed miserably, but they laughed anyways. That was one of the first times John had seen him smile like that… He realized he had just missed what she had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you're kinda cute too. Listen, I have a friend that I think your friend Dave would like—"

"Uh…He's got a girlfriend." She pouted at this.

"Oh. Well… Still, I was thinking that maybe you and I could… Y'know, _go somewhere?"_

"I.." She was staring at him intently, _just like_…Suddenly, he saw Karkat's face when he made John watch one of his shitty troll rom-coms. Karkat's face had been drawn to the screen, and his eyes were eager, as if they could poor all of the knowledge they held into John with just that gaze… He mentally scolded himself and realized she was still waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry, you seem nice, but…" He trailed off, searching for the best way to put this. She cut him off before he could say anything.

"It's that guy you keep staring at, isn't it?"

"W-what?" She looked a bit sad. She pointed to where Karkat was.

"Him. You keep looking at him like… I don't know, you like him? Is he your boyfriend? Are you fighting?"

"W-what? No! K-Karkat's not my b-boyfriend!" He squeaked, she laughed.

"Well, it looks like you want him to be! And I saw him looking at you earlier, so I'm pretty sure he likes you back!"

"B-But—"

"You better act quick, that guy seems to be making a move!" His head snapped back to where Karkat was and he saw Karkat laugh at something the guy had said. He felt himself bristle at the stranger. Karkat didn't laugh like that with _him_ that often. _Wah! What am I thinking? I can't be… but…_

He looked up to ask Taylor a question, but she was gone.

_There's only one thing to do now…_

_**-ectoBiologist **__began pestering __**tentacleTherapist—**_

**EB: rose**

**EB: c'mon rose! Answer!**

**EB: ROSE!**

**TT: Yes?**

**EB: FINALLY**

**EB: you're slow!**

**TT: I apologize**

**EB: but that doesn't matter right now!**

**TT: I don't understand.**

**EB: I'm having a crisis! **

**TT: Care to elaborate?**

**EB: No!**

**EB: But I will anyways because I don't know what to do!**

**EB: there was a girl**

**TT: Ah. I see where this is going…**

**EB: No! the thing is… **

**EB: She was pretty, funny, and totally into me!**

**TT: I don't see the problem.**

**EB: I… Well, it wasn't **

**TT: …**

**EB: it wasn't the girl**

**EB: It was Karkat**

**TT: Karkat was the problem?**

**EB: Yes**

**EB: No…**

**EB: Kind of!**

**TT: Again, you need to elaborate. **

**EB: Her name was taylor**

**EB: She was totally hitting on me**

**EB: But all I could think about was… **

**EB: Well, Karkat**

**EB: His smile kept coming up, and I've only seen it a few times!**

**EB: I kept thinking of all the things we do together**

**EB: his horrible taste in movies**

**EB: Stargazing at the park**

**EB: Cooking—even though I suck at it**

**EB: He's great at it though**

**EB: You should try his delicious cinnamon rolls**

**TT: John**

**EB: What?**

**EB: Oh. Right!**

**EB: I realized… I don't want her**

**EB: I don't want anyone**

**EB: Anyone but… Karkat**

**TT: That's good, isn't it? You know now**

**EB: But I can't be homo!**

**EB: So I can't really love him, right?**

**TT: John, why do you do that?**

**EB: What?**

**TT: Label things in black and white. That can be very self-destructive.**

**EB: That's exactly what dave—hey!**

**EB: you're trying to do that psychology thing you always do!**

**EB: Stop that!**

**TT: Then why did you start messaging me? **

**TT: If you didn't want my help, you would have just kept partying and maybe gone out with that Taylor girl**

**EB: That's… I know..**

**EB: But I'm so confused! I don't know if I can love him!**

**TT: That's what dating is for, John.**

**EB: What?**

**TT: You could always try dating him first. You do not have to confess your undying love right away.**

**EB: Maybe you're right…**

**EB: I have to tell him that I like him!**

**EB: Thanks rose!**

_**-ectobiologict **__ceased pestering __**tentacleTherapist—**_

**TT: No problem, John.**

**TT: We all support you, whatever you choose.**

John put his phone in his pocket and started toward where he had seen Karkat earlier. He was going to apologize! He was going to confess! He was going to… have to find him again? Karkat wasn't at the bar anymore. _Where did he go? Did… did he leave with that guy? No! I was going to confess! I wanted… Karkat is supposed to… Did I really screw up my chance last month? Was that it? If I could take it back, would he be here… with me? I really messed up… Karkat, where are you?_

He looked all around, but he couldn't see him. He looked for Dave, but Dave was back 'on his DJ throne'. Gamzee seemed to have melted into the crowd as well (Not that John minded that part—he thinks Gamzee's creepy) and he had no clue where Sollux had gone…

He was alone…

In a sea of strangers…

**Kyaaa! Any good? If not, I can redo this chapter! I'm like half-asleep, and I had a bad day, so.. yeah…**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Kyaaa!~ Oh, thanks so much for the nice reviews! They made me happy!**

**Lol, thanks for reviewing even though you don't like to while on your ipod, 'xSecret-Magicx'! I feel all special!**

**I'll try to finish this today, but I dunno! (Thursday)**

**Disclaimer!**

Sollux was guarding the door for his friend. Karkat had messaged him earlier to bring pants, but he had already left his own apartment. He was close enough to stop by Karkat's though. _They should really update their security model. Hacking that was too easy. Stupid humans…_

He had grabbed the first pants he saw and gone out the door. He just wanted to get the night over with. He didn't want to tell Karkat that he had seen John talking to the pretty red haired girl, but for some reason, that made him feel a little guilty. He had no idea what Gamzee's plan was supposed to be, but then again, nobody ever really knew what was going on in his head.

"You thure are taking a long time, KK."

"Shut the hell up, moron. These shorts aren't exactly easy to get off. I'm almost done… _There._ You can open the door now."

"Thure thing," He opened the door to see Karkat dressed on black form-fitting pants. They were similar to the grey skinny-jeans he wore all the time, but these were made out of some other material. "When did you get thothe?"

"These? I don't know. I think these were what Kanaya originally wanted me to wear, but Vriska insisted that the shorts were better. She was pretty pissed that Vriska had bought them instead of trusting her skills. She said something about 'never designing something so lewd' and stormed out. Lalonde made the sweater, but didn't put my sign on it until I said it was okay. She was the only gogdamn considerate one out of the bunch. I said 'what the hell' and let her do it. She said it looked fine, but I don't think so."

"KK…" Sollux's eyes softened a little. "You know the blood cathte thythtem ith gone now—"

"That doesn't change the fact my blood is mutated and disgraceful, bulgebiter. I said 'what the hell' because I didn't feel like fighting anymore." Sollux's frown deepened. His friend never seemed to get over his blood being different. Sollux couldn't really blame him—he would have been killed at birth if it had been discovered. He knew he might be messing up the so-called plan, but Karkat really seemed… _tired._ And not just sleepy. He seemed…_defeated._

"I… I can jutht take you home—"

"No… Gamzee and the others are trying to help—not that I need it. If I hadn't wasted so much time on… I've been acting like a wriggler. I should have known he'd never love me. I don't blame him. I think… I think I'm going to let him go…" Karkat's voice was very soft. _Uh-oh… KK is almost never that quiet…_

"Tho… That'th it?"

"I think so… "

"No more chathing after John Egbert?"

"I guess not."

"No more-"

"I SAID 'NO', GOGDAMNIT!"

"Jutht making thure. I think I'm going to leave thoon though. Thith muthic ith giving me a headache. Thorry—"

"Don't be sorry. I don't fucking care. I can deal with being alone."

"Okay… tho, we thtill on for tomorrow?"

"Sure. Videogames and a movie sound… relaxing, I guess." They weren't, really. Karkat yells a lot when he plays games. Movies were good though—as long as they weren't sad.

"I'll kick your ath again," Sollux warned. "One'th a computer game, and we both know how much you thuck at thothe."

"I do not! The controls froze!"

"Thix timeth in a row, KK? Even a wriggler could beat you." Sollux smirked. This was more like the Karkat he knew. Karkat was about to yell at him more, but a voice interrupted them.

"May I have this dance?"

8888

John was trying not to have a mental breakdown. He had spent so much time thinking about how he had to find the right girl, and when Karkat confessed, he had panicked, thinking that his heart couldn't feel like this for another guy. He hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened. John had thought he was just mourning his now-awkward friendship, but as time went on, it changed. He tried telling himself that it was just stress, but now… Now he knew.

He was in love with Karkat Vantas.

He was also freaking the fuck out because he couldn't find him and he may have left with another guy.

"Dave!" He ran up the little stairway to the DJ area.

"Uh, Egbert, you aren't supposed to be in here. How did you get past secur—"

"IthinkIlikeKarkatbuthe'sgoneandI'mfreakingout!"

"What?"

"Isaid'IthinkIlike—"

"Go slower, man. I can't understand word vomit. Now, what about Vantas?" John took a deep breath and tried again.

"I… I think I like Karkat… No, I _know_ I like him! This is bad!"

"Why? If you start with that 'no homo' shit, I swear—"

"No! Rose already covered that! He's gone!"

"…Gone? What do you mean 'gone'?"

"He just vanished… I think he left with another guy…" John's face was sadder than a kicked puppy. Dave mentally cursed. What had gone wrong? John had realized his feelings…. Could it be that Karkat truly was over him? _Oh shit…._

"I'm sorry, man—"

"No, it's my fault. I can't believe I rejected him! I mean, I panicked! Was that really it for us? I was such a jerk! He told me that he was red for me…"

_**-Flashback-  
**__John rounded the corner to the park where he was going stargazing with Karkat. They did this several times before, but it was so much fun! 'That must be why my stomach's all fluttery and junk… because it's fun…'_

_The night had started nicely enough. Karkat was pointing out several constellations and making ones like they had back on Alternia (the original). Suddenly, John tripped over one of the telescope's legs. He fell right into Karkat, taking them both down. It didn't stop there. They rolled down the hill, wrapped in an embrace. When they stopped rolling, John had started to laugh, and Karkat cursed. But they didn't move. They were still hugging. Suddenly, Karkat was quiet._

"…_John?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I… need to tell you something. Don't you dare laugh at me, either!"_

"_I won't! Scouts' Honor!"_

"_You were never a fucking scout of any kind!" John laughed._

"_Just tell me, Karkat! I promised!"_

"_Okay…" He took a deep breath. " I… I think I have red feelings for you."_

"…"

"_You said you wouldn't laugh!"_

"_That's a funny joke, Karkat! Seriously, what did you want to tell me?" But when he opened his eyes, he saw tears welling up in Karkat's eyes. He shoved John away from him._

"_I wasn't kidding, you asshole!"_

"_K-Karkat…" John's eyes widened and his heart started racing. He couldn't be serious! Why… Why did John's heart flip-flop like that? "I-I'm not homosexual! I'm sorry—"_

"_Don't! Don't touch me!" He slapped the hand that was touching his shoulder. His expression broke John's heart. "I should have known. I'm disgusting to you. Hell, I disgust myself too."_

"_Karkat—"_

"_Don't! Don't try and help! You always do this! Sending these—these mixed signals! I.. I get it. You hate me. Just like everyone else. Just like me. Don't worry. I won't bother you again."_

"_Karkat, don't go! Wait!"_

_But Karkat kept running. Every time John saw him after that, Karkat made excuses to leave the room when they were alone together._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"So... _that's _what happened?"

"Yes. I wanted to apologize, but he wouldn't stay in the same room as me! I don't understand what he meant by 'mixed signals' either! I—"

"Whoa, back this hysterical train up. How could you _not_ understand?"

"Dave! I didn't lead him on—"

"Um, Earth to Egderp… You kind of did…."

"But… I didn't mean to! And how?"

"Dude, you're my best bro, but seriously, you are so dense sometimes. You do it all the time! You offer to play him the piano when he can't sleep, you go stargazing in the park, you go to the movies together, and sometimes you let him sleep in your bed! Open your eyes! I thought you were already dating until Terezi told me otherwise!" John looked stunned. Dave looked kind of pissed off.

"But… I know that when they first came to Earth they had bad nightmares. I thought he'd like to stay with me in my bed. He likes the piano, and his Crabdad used to show him stars when he could go outside. I… I'm awful, aren't I?" John sniffled slightly and Dave sighed. He set his playlist to 'random' and turned back to face his friend.

"No, not 'awful' just… I don't know. I didn't mean to yell at you, bro. I'm just… jealous, I guess…"

"W-what?"

"Terezi never shuts up about him! It's like she's dating him and _I'm_ the friend! I know she feels bad about what happened, but she tries to blow it off and joke with him. It pisses me off that she talks about him so much. She was crushed when you rejected him… She actually got teary-eyed…" Dave suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth in that cute little boy way of his that he never got over. "If you tell _anyone_ I told you that—"

"I won't! But I need help! What do I do? What if Karkat likes this guy? W-what if h-he's having s-se-wah! I can't even say it!" Dave looked around, stalling as much as possible. Suddenly, he spotted something on the dancefloor. He tapped John's shoulder.

"Uh, dude, I don't think they're doing the nasty."

"How do you know?"

"Because they're right there… dancing." He pointed to the stage, and John's jaw dropped fir the third time. But this time it wasn't just in awe. It was also in anger.

Because Karkat was dancing with the man from earlier.

And they didn't look bad like that.

He clenched his jaw and Dave glanced at him warily. Even Dave would admit that Vantas had some damn good moves. Damon seemed to match him pretty well, too. As They watched the couple dancing, suddenly Dave had an idea.

"Why don't you go ask to 'cut in'?"

"But Dave, I can't just—" Damon's hand slid down to Karkat's ass. John glared with all his might at the offending hand. Dave suddenly felt a chill in the air, and John's hair looked blown back.

"John—"

"Bye, Dave."

He was scarily serious.

Dave half-smiled, hoping that John would blow the place down. As John was walking towards them, he saw the other hand slip down to Karkat's ass. Another, harsher breeze came through. Maybe Dave spoke too soon…

**~Kya~ Yay! This didn't take too long, did it? **

**Next chapter: What's going on with Karkat? How does he feel about this? What the hell is John doing?**

**ATTENTION! I know this is a cliffy, but I have to leave and can't update for TWO DAYS! Please be nice!**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review! I'd like at least twenty three, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone! I am so happy that you like this! I know this took a while, but I was stuck at family functions and stuff!**

**Special dedication to 'Florencexxx' for being awesome and stuff!**

**Disclaimer!**

Karkat stared at the man.

"You've _got _to be joking," Karkat grunted at him. The man just shrugged. His eyes seemed sincere. "I don't even know your Gogdamn name, fuckass! Why should I dance with you?"

"_Gog_damn?...Nevermind. Anyways, my name is Damon Muraquoi, and you should dance with me because I like you. Isn't this how it's supposed to go? The damsel in distress—not that you are one—is swept off her feet by the handsome prince, and they share a dance. "

"That's only in stupid movies," _That I like… _"You don't even know me."

"Oh, and speaking of names," He went on as if Karkat hadn't spoken at all. "Would you do me the honor of telling me yours?"

"…Karkat. Karkat Vantas." _Why the hell am I telling this guy anything?_

"How… _exotic._ So, Karkat Vantas," He actually knelt down. "Will you dance with me?" He extended a hand, and Karkat's mind was spinning. He was doing everything right… If this were a movie, the girl would take his hand, and they would dance, falling madly in love. Sollux nudged him and his mind snapped back to reality. Sollux nodded to him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"KK, _go_. You thaid you wanted to get over _him_." Sollux whispered. _He's right. I should go… My chest hurts…_

"Alright, asshole. One dance. One."

"Unless you beg for more," Damon teased.

"Keep it up, and you'll be begging for mercy, idiot."

"I'm starting to like all of these cute little nicknames you came up with. I think 'fuckass' is my favorite, though I would like it if you'd call me Damon."

"Are we going to dance or not, fuckass?"

"Ah, yes. Come with me," He said, standing up and grabbing Karkat's hand. They walked and when they made it to the dancefloor, Damon didn't stop. Nope. He went straight to the center stage.

"What the hell are you doing?" Karkat hissed, pulling his hand away.

"Leading you to the stage. And wait, when did you change pants?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"You said you would dance with me. You didn't say where it had to be."

"I… Fuck you."

"Maybe later."

"That—"

"It's time to dance," He grabbed Karkat's hand and pulled him onto the stage. The new song began, and Damon began to move. Karkat did too, but he was moving more stiffly. He didn't like feeling so many eyes on him. Only one person had seen him dance before, and that was Tavros. It was by accident. He had been watching one of the rom-coms the girl at the video place had recommended. It had a lot of dancing, but it wasn't ballroom dancing like he had expected. It was more…_fierce._ So, one day, he decided to try it. He put on the soundtrack (He always bought the soundtracks to his rom-coms because fuck you, that's why) and took a deep breath. Then, he just let go. He had actually enjoyed himself. It reminded him of fighting—not fighting itself, but the feeling. He liked the adrenaline rush it gave him, and the grace. He felt so free… Until Tavros had come in, looking for Gamzee… Tavros had stuttered and backed into a wall with the glare Karkat sent him. Tavros would never tell anyone, he made sure of that.

He heard Damon say something, and he snapped back into the present. The music thrummed in his ears, along with his heartbeat.

Pulse pulse pulse pulse

_Why should I care anymore?_

_Pulse pulse pulse pulse_

_I don't. I don't care. I'm… done… I'm just going to let go…._

_**Pulse pulse pulse pulse**_

He let go, and felt the music's beat intertwine with his heartbeat. He didn't dance like all of the idiots on the floor. No. Karkat Vantas had class. He let go, feeling the adrenaline take over. He spun around Damon, and swept into his arms for a second. Damon grinned, glad that Karkat let himself go. He dipped Karkat back for a second, and pulled him close. _Where the fuck are his hands going?_

Damon smiled apologetically. His hands had gone quite _far_ south. Too far to have been an accident. Karkat rolled his eyes, and the couple kept dancing, receiving cheers from the audience.

8888

Sollux felt his jaw drop. At first he thought about rescuing Karkat when he realized Damon was heading for the stage, but then Karkat just…._melted._ He had some good moves. Sollux briefly wondered where he had learned them. As he watched Damon spin Karkat, and Karkat come at Damon as if he was going t rush him and take him down, he realized Karkat was fighting. He just didn't have sickles. He didn't actually swing at Damon, but their dancing was intense. When they came close, and Damon dipped Karkat, Sollux saw his hand slip down…

_Did I just feel a cold breeze?_

The other hand slipped down after a second.

_Whoa, that was definitely a breeze! Almost knocked my glasses off…_

_Oh shit, is that John?_

8888

Damon grinned. Karkat was a damn good partner. Karkat actually smiled back, but it was more of a smirk. His smile faltered when he realized the song was ending. He didn't want to let go of these hands just yet. But when the music changed, Karkat hopped off of the stage, much to his (and the audience's) disappointment. He hopped off and went after Karkat.

"You were amazing," He panted when he caught up with him.

"You… don't completely suck either." But he was blushing. Damon smiled.

"Care to dance again?"

"Not right now. Maybe in a minute." _Ha! He said 'only one' earlier._

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah, sure."

Damon slipped his arm around Karkat as he drank his fruity drink. He didn't seem to notice—or if he did, he didn't mind (Damon was hoping for the second). Suddenly, Karkat felt himself being pulled backwards.

"_**Don't. Touch. My. Matesprit**__."_

_John?_

**Kya! How was it? Ooh, another cliffy! Sorry, lol. Just thought that'd be a good place to leave off.**

**Lol, I love you guys too,** '**TanyaSaysMeow'**

**Love it? Hate it? **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyaaa! Aww, thanks for your support! I know I'm late, but I've been superb busy! It's weird, I'm not busy until I get super into my fanfic writing, then it's like, "Here, come do this urgent thing without warning!" or "Here, have a day off—just kidding! You have tons of crap to do today and are going to be too tired!" or, my personal favorite, "Hey guess what? Nope! You get to be sick today! Because fuck you, that's why!"**

**Sorry for rambling, I tend to do that…. Especially when I'm all pissed off, but I won't go into that right now… **

**Disclaimer~!**

"John?" Karkat called (still dazed after hearing what he said) again when John didn't so much as glance down at him. His dazedness was starting to wear off—_because I just imagined that. He'd never say that! _Now he was getting annoyed because this was just fucking uncomfortable. He was half in John's arms, with his torso suspended between him and the chair, which his ass was half out of now. Neither one paid him any attention. Damon snorted and glared at John, not even questioning the term 'Matesprit'.

"He wasn't complaining," Damon countered. John's scowl deepened, and Karkat noticed that a scowl just didn't look right on his face. He tried to wriggle out of John's grip, but it was to no avail.

"I sai—"

"JOHN!" This time, they both _did_ look at him, surprised he could be that loud over the music.

"What?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT'?"

"… I meant 'what?'"

"You're starting to hurt me, fuckass!" John realized that he was holding Karkat at an awkward angle, but before he could do anything, Damon chimed in.

"I think it is _you_ who should not touch him." Damon put his hand on Karkat's other wrist. John jerked him back, and Karkat felt a strong breeze around him and noticed some of the other occupants were starting to question it.

"_**I said, don't. touch. My. Matesprit."**_

"Funny, he didn't mention a 'Matesprit' while we were dancing."

Before John could reply, Karkat jerked out of his grasp, nearly falling to the floor before Damon John put his arm around Karkat's waist. Karkat didn't really know how to handle this because he'd never seen John really angry, or acting anything like he was now.

"_Egbert, you imbecile! Calm your Gogdamn wind before people notice more than they already have!"_ he hissed so only John could hear him. John realized that Karkat was right and let the wind die back down, but he still glared at Damon.

"Well, that's because I wasn't so sure, but now I am, and yes, he is my Ma—Boyfriend." He corrected himself, not thinking that the human understood what a 'Matesprit' was.

"You weren't 'sure'? Wow, this sounds like a quality guy you've got here, Karkat." Damon said, rolling his eyes. Karkat cut John off before he could speak.

"I don't 'have' anyone. You made that _perfectly_ clear," He turned to John with a glare so intense that John shrank back a little. He didn't give either of them a second glance before storming away angrily and getting swallowed by the crowd.

"Now look what you've done," Damon complained. "I almost had him, too."

"You did not!"

"Well, then—who the fuck are you?"

John turned to see Gamzee standing behind him. But there was something…_off_ about him. He wasn't smiling.

_Oh shit…_

8888

Karkat blindly pushed his way through the crowd of dancing people. He snarled at anyone who got in his way. He was in no mood to deal with these idiots.

_He took this too far!_

_I know Egbert likes to pull pranks, but this… this was just cruel…_

_Fuck him. I don't want to see him at all anymore_

But he knew better. He thought the same thing after last month, but here he was. So sure, he'd be hurting on the inside, wishing he was dead, and yet he'd still be by John's side the next fucking day. _Because I'm pathetic._

He was almost to the exit when some fuckass decided to throw confetti everywhere. He snarled and slapped the confetti gun out of the drunk guy's hand. Now he had glitter and shit in his hair and eyes. _This night couldn't have gone any worse._

He made it to the door, but he didn't want to have to pass the bouncer, who was busy with the line and the list and whatnot. He quickly looked around for somewhere to go. He noticed another little hallway heading off to the right, so he took it. When he passed the first door, he heard…. disturbing sounds coming from the other side. He passed a few more doors until he came to the end of the hallway. The only door left… he listened for any sound of movement on the other side, but there was nothing. _At least this gogforsaken warehouse is so big._

He opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close it behind him. He hadn't turned the light on yet because trolls had better night vision than humans, so he could see alright. He squinted against the darkness and noticed a bench in the middle of the room, sitting next to something covered by a sheet. He made it two steps without tripping over something. _Fuck Sollux and his brilliant idea to make the SX-Band's 'human' setting dim our eyes! I don't care if it helps us 'blend in' better! I fucking hate it!_

He turned back around towards the door and turned on the light. Now that he could see better, he saw that this was a storage room of some sort. He noticed that there was also a sheet on what he had tripped over too, but when he hit it, it came off. He saw that it was an old keyboard. As he scanned the room once more, he realized that everything that had a sheet on it was an instrument. Whoever did it didn't do a very good job because there was still a bit of dust on the keyboard he noticed. He sighed and went to sit on the bench. He just wanted to be alone.

After a few minutes, he heard the faint tapping of footsteps coming towards the room he was in. _Fuck, can't I just have this one thing? Fuck you, Universe. I helped make you, and this is what you do? Fuck. You._

"Kaaarkles?"

He didn't answer the blind troll that opened the door.

"Kaaarkles! Are you in here?" He rolled his eyes. _As if you can't smell me!_ But something was off about Terezi. She looked confused. She tilted her face down a little bit and scanned the room. He always wondered why she did that of she couldn't see… She sniffed twice and opened her mouth slightly, as if tasting the air. Her nose crinkled and she called his name once more. He realized that she actually didn't know he was there. She couldn't even smell him! He was just going to stay silent until she left, but something in her expression stopped him. She was frowning deeply in place of her usual grin. Her eyes seemed sad too. This was very unusual for Terezi. He sighed.

"Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Karkles! Why didn't you answer the first time?"

"I didn't feel like it."

She pouted and crossed her arms. She started towards him, but stumbled over the keyboard. He mentally cursed himself for not putting it on a table and went to go help her cross the room to the bench.

"So… Why are you here?" He asked her finally.

"Because the colors are simply delicious! I—"

"No, you idiot. I meant 'why are you _here?'_ as in _why are you in this room?"_

"Because you're in here!"

"…"

"Okay… I wanted you to have fun for a change. I wanted you to have one night where you didn't have to…"

"Act like a jackass?"

"Well… Yeah."

"Wait, so _you_ planned this?"

"No. Gamzee had the idea for the club, I just came up with the idea of the makeover," She sniffled smacked her lips. He guessed she really didn't like the way the room smelled. He didn't either, what with all the dust and shit. "Plus I really like all of the smells and tasty colors!"

"Of course you do." He didn't really have the energy to yell.

"Karkat?"

"What?"

"Are you here because of John?"

"…No."

"Liar! I can smell when you lie! You'd be a horrible in court—"

"OKAY! I get it! I don't need to hear about your Gogdamn job and your stupid 'justice' right now! I know I'm pathetic, but he took this too far!"

"What did he do?"

"He… He fucking… He called me his Matesprit!" She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that bad? I thought you were red—"

"I AM! He isn't! That's why I'm here! I'm trying so hard to move on, but every day… I see his smile and I melt, fucking melt, Terezi! I see his smile, feel the warmth of his hands, watch hos stupid movies, play games, and I… I can't do it anymore!" he paused for a breath, and Terezi's eyes widened.

"Karkles… Are you _crying?"_

"What?" He realized his eyes were watering. "Ugh, no! This stupid human had a confetti-gun and it's in my eyes. I'm covered in this shit. Plus, there was glitter in that damn thing too!"

She raised an eyebrow for a second before leaning in really close to him. She licked the side of his face, tears and all.

"TEREZI! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Hehehe, I wanted to taste all of the colors! And… those actually didn't taste very good."

"Of course not, stupid! It's paper and glitter shit! It's not supposed to taste good."

"What a disappointment."

"…Yeah, sure, whatever…"

"Anyways, tell me what happened."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Your statement is invalid. Proceed with—"

"ENOUGH LAWYER BULLSHIT! Alright! I'll tell you! I was dancing with some douchebag named 'Damon' or something. Surprisingly, he wasn't all that bad to talk to either… Anyways, after dancing, we went to the bar…" he paused and she growled at him.

"What happened then?"

"Damon and I were at the bar, and suddenly John pulled me away from Damon… he said… he said…"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"He said 'Don't touch my Matesprit!"

"… I still don't see what the problem is. Your case is weak."

"He already told me that he didn't have red-feelings for me last month! He made it pretty fucking clear that he doesn't like me in any way. He said 'No Homo!' quite a few fucking times!"

"…What's a 'homo'?"

"EXACTLY! But apparently, not being one has to mean he can't have red-feelings for me. I don't understand why he's being so cruel now. Am… am I really _that_ repulsive?"

"…No."

"I mean, I know I'm disgusting, but—"

"Karkles, I think that maybe you've got this all wrong."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"What it means is, you need to hear his side of the story before you can judge it."

8888

John whirled back around to where Damon was, but Damon had disappeared. He turned back to Gamzee very slowly.

"Uh, hey—"

"Why did you hurt my moirail, motherfucker?"

"Uh, I—"

"He only wanted to get his party on, and you motherfucking _ruined _it."

"I didn't mean—"

"In fact. I don't know if I even want you around Karbro anymore. He's motherfuckin' sensitive, y'know? And you… you hurt his blood-pusher."

"I didn't mean to! I feel so bad! I never meant to hurt him like that!"

"But you did, Egbro."

"I know! If I could take it back, I would! In fact, I tried to tonight! But he got mad at me…" He met Gamzee's eyes. They were still angry, and he had to look up to meet them, but he knew this was really important, so he took a deep breath. Gamzee's eyes softened slightly.

"You wanna tell this motherfucker what you all up and did that made Karbro get his scurry on?"

"Not really, because frankly, you freak me out. A lot. But I will because I don't think you'll let me go until I do," he paused and Gamzee nodded. He took a deep breath. "You already know what happened last month, right? Well, Since then, I've regretted it. I thought that it was just because everything was all awkward and stuff… But then I saw him tonight and he looked…"

Gamzee narrowed his eyes and John realized how that must have sounded.

"Wah! No! That's not what I meant that I saw him with that one guy, and he looked… happy. Well, at least not pissed off. And I started thinking 'oh no, what of he likes this guy?' and that turned into 'why should I care?' which turned into 'oh no! I need to get him back before he leaves with this guy and they get married and move away –'" he paused again. "The point is… I'm red for him! Crimson, even! But when I saw that guy put his arm around Karkat, I just… _snapped._ I went over to them and… uh…"

"What did you do?"

"I, uh, said… I said, 'Don't touch my Matesprit!', Okay!" He blushed and looked away. "Karkat was so mad at me… And he left. I don't know where he went, and I'm freaking out!"

"…"

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"… Nah, man. We're chill. I was just makin' sure you're really flushed for him, y'know… Kar deserves to be happy. He's been through a lot. I don't like it when people mess with my bro. Now what are you going to all up and do about it?"

"I'm… going to apologize!"

"Good."

"I just have one question…"

"And what would that be, motherfucker?"

"Uh… Where is he?"

**~Kyaaa~! Okay, how was it? It's really late, and I don't want to bother my beta… So if it sucks, please tell me!**

**Will he find Karkat before Karkat leaves? Will Terezi convince Karkat to listen to what John has to say?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyaaa! Oh, thank you for all the reviews! I love writing this story! I don't really plan these chapters, I just sit down and write them all at once.**

**I went to the doctor today, and it sucked.**

**Disclaimer!**

Gamzee blinked at him.

"You mean… you don't motherfucking know if he's even still here?"

"Uh, no… I mean, I saw him go towards the exit, I think. But he got swallowed by the crowd! What if he's gone?"

"I—"

"Should I go to his apartment?"

"He—"

"What should I do?"

"Hold up, motherfucker!" Gamzee put his hand over John's mouth. "Chill! I think I can help you find him. Sister Terezi is all up and looking for him too. I bet she already found him. You may wanna try messaging her. I bet she'll motherfucking tell you."

"Can't you do it for me?"

"Nah. You gotta all up and to this your own self. Now go, Egbro. Make your own Miracles!"

"O-okay!" The laser lights were reflecting in Gamzee's eyes, making them look extra scary. It didn't help that John already was afraid of clowns. Gamzee just grinned at him, slapped him on the back, and went back to find Tavros at the bar. Tavros smiled shyly and waved. John half-smiled back at him. He had no idea how, but Tavros and Gamzee just seemed to fit well together. When the game was over, it restored most of the lives that were taken when the new universe was created. Tavros still had some issues with his legs, but he could walk most of the time. He only used his wheelchair every once and a while.

_**-ectoBiologist **__began pestering____**gallowsCalibrator—**_

**EB: Terezi!**

**GC: WH4T?**

**EB: have you seen Karkat? It's really important that I find him!**

**GC: WHY SHOULD 1 H3LP YOU? D1DN'T YOU HURT H1M, M1ST3R BLU3B3RRY T3XT?**

**EB: I really, really, really didn't mean it!**

**EB: I really like him! Maybe even love him! You know, red-feelings!**

**EB: I know I messed up, but please!**

**GC: …**

**GC: H4NG ON**

**EB: Wait!**

_**-gallowsCalibrator **__became an idle chum—_

Terezi tilted her head at Karkat.

"What?"

"Did you read that?"

"No."

"Well, you should! Here, Karkles, read it! It's good, I promise!"

He took her phone and read her latest conversation with John. He squinted a bit because the lighting in the room itself was dim, but the phone was really bright. Terezi knew where he was by the sharp intake of breath.

"So, do you want me to tell him to fuck off, or do you want me to bring him here?"

"I…I don't… Here… Just bring him here." Karkat's voice was way too quiet for Terezi's liking. She nodded and went out the door, this time stepping over the keyboard that neither one had bothered to move. He briefly wondered where she put her cane, but reminded himself that he didn't care. He was trying to brace himself for what was going to happen next.

_**-gallowsCalibrator **__ceased being an idle chum—_

**EB: There you are! Geez!**

**GC: 1 H4D TO T4LK TO K4RKL3S**

**EB: you did? What did he say?**

**EB: he's still mad at me, isn't he?**

**GC: 1 DON'T KNOW R34LLY**

**GC: BUT H3 S41D TH4T YOU CAN COM3 H3R3**

**EB: so where is 'here'?**

**GC: 1'M AT TH3 3NTR4NC3**

**EB: okay! I'm coming!**

_**-ectoBiologist **__ceased pestering____**gallowsCalibrator—**_

John put his phone in his pocket and ran to the entrance. Well, he tried to, but there were a lot of people in the way. He simply kept going, not caring if he bumped into people. He did mutter the occasional 'sorry' to a few people, but he was in a hurry.

8888

Karkat sat in the room, not moving. He really didn't know what to think. The worst part was, he couldn't be angry. Angry was what he did best. When you are angry, you can play off embarrassment, force yourself not to cry, and make people listen. He didn't really know what to call the feelings he felt, but the only thing that came close was _anxious, _and maybe_ hopeful._ He wanted, no, he _needed_ to stop thinking. He glanced around the room at all of the sheet-covered instruments. The one closest to the bench he was on was quite large. _Must be a piano…_

_**Knock knock knock**_

_Oh fuck…_

"Karkat?... A-are you in here?" John's voice was very timid. Karkat didn't like it. John was the one that was always supposed to smile and sound cheerful. He realized he should probably answer.

"Yes," His voice actually sounded pretty calm and even. It was surprising because that's not how he felt. And it was surprising to John because it was very calm, almost too calm.

Karkat heard the door open and footsteps softly coming towards him. He only heard a few before a 'thud'.

"Ow…."

"Oh, come on! Terezi didn't even fall over that!" Well, not on the way out. At least that gave him a bit of a reason to be annoyed. Now he could function better. He got up and went to help John up. When he got in front of the boy on the ground, he froze. Their eyes met. John slowly took his hand and stood up. Their eyes never broke away from each other. Karkat was frozen, and John was determined.

"Uh… Hi, Karkat…" John mentally smacked himself. _'Hi, Karkat'? What the hell is wrong with you? He probably thinks you're an idiot!_ Sure enough, Karkat was scowling. Karkat realized they were still holding hands and quickly let go, not allowing himself to mourn the loss. John frowned as Karkat walked away. He didn't really go far, just to the bench in the middle of the room. John followed and sat down too. Karkat didn't bother looking up.

"Um… I don't really know what to say—"

"Why?"

"I just don't know—'

"Why did you do that?"

"I-I don't know! I… he was touching you, and you looked so—so…" he searched for a word, but found none. Karkat wouldn't meet his gaze until now, and it was a glare.

"So? I think this prank has gone on long enough."

"Prank?"

"You made it perfectly clear that you have no feelings for me, red or otherwise. It's a shame you dragged Terezi into it. Gamzee may even kill you. I don't even care anymore. I'm alone for a reason. I'm—"

"If you say 'disgusting' or 'repulsive', I will smack you!"

"That—"

"No! _You_ listen to _me_ talk for a change!" He paused for a second. Surprisingly, all of him was still intact. He hoped it would stay this way. Karkat closed his mouth in surprise. John noticed that karkat had scooted as far away as he could while still being on the bench. He scooted a bit closer, but not too close.

"Karkat… When I… last month…"

"You mean when you rejected me and humiliated me?"

"No! Well, yes… The point is, I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt you! I really didn't! I felt so bad, and I even tried to find you after that, but you kept avoiding me! And at first, I thought I was just sad because our friendship became awkward," He noticed Karkat's eye twitch at the word 'friendship' and quickly went on. "But it wasn't…. I realized that tonight. When I saw you with Damon—that's his name, right? Anyways, you didn't look so pissed off, and he put his arm around you… I realized I didn't want that. I didn't want him to touch you. I don't want anyone else to touch you. I was just scared that night in the park—"

"Of what?" Karkat burst out. Their eyes met again, and John wished he could turn off the SX-Band because he wanted to see Karkat's real eyes.

"I… I was afraid to admit that I liked another guy—even an alien guy. I spent so long denying it. I just can't believe I didn't realize this sooner! I hurt you, and I know it. That's why I'd understand if you told me to leave you alone and never come back—w-wait, have you been _crying?_" John stammered. Karkat realized that his eyes must have still been a bit watery from that glitter crap, but before he could say anything, John went on. "Wah! I-I'm so sorry! I can't believe I made you cry! I'm a horrible person! I don't—"

"Egbert—"

"—deserve—'

"Egbert!"

"—can't believe—"

"JOHN!"

"What?"

"I'm not crying, you idiot! What the fuck is wrong with you? I got shot with a fucking confetti-gun! Some of that shit burns, you know!"

"…Oh…"

"Now, are you done? Is it my turn?" Karkat half-growled. John looked at him sheepishly and nodded. "Good. You're right. You did hurt me. But I wouldn't cry over that. I _can't. _Even if I wanted to—which of course nobody would. When you've seen everything that I have—and I know that you have seen some of it, you learn to accept it. It did hurt like hell though. In fact, I _want_ to tell you to fuck off and never come near me again." He paused as John hung his head. He took a deep breath. "But I can't. Because I'm a masochist like that, I suppose. I—fuck! I don't know! I have no fucking clue what to do. But... I do… I do still feel red for you. Gog knows why! But I do."

"So… Are you giving me a second chance?" He asked hopefully. Karkat glared at him.

"I don't know, am I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes you are." He pulled Karkat into a surprised hug. Karkat just froze in surprise, not hugging back. He felt John pull on his arm and realized what he was doing. He yanked his arm back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He screeched.

"I want to see you."

"I'm right here—"

"No, _you-_you. Without the SX-Band on. I want to see the real Karkat. That's the one I love best." Karkat blushed. _So he does pay attention to the rom-coms…_

"But someone could see me and flip the fuck out." John considered this with a frown. "Besides, you don't have to lie. I'm nothing special—mmph!" John effectively shut him up with a kiss. He was too stunned to kiss back, but it was quick anyways.

"Don't say that, Karkat. You aren't disgusting or repulsive. You're you. And that's why I love you, nubby horns and all." They both blushed at the word 'love'.

"Hey, my horns aren't nubby!"

"Yeah, dude, they kind of are."

"Fuck you! I'm leaving!" he got up and started for the door. _He's so dramatic._ John thought fondly before going after him. He pulled Karkat's wrist, and accidentally toppled them both backwards. He couldn't do anything because he had left that keyboard where he kicked it, which tripped him when he tried to gain balance. Then, they went backwards over the bench and landed awkwardly, with Karkat on top of John. Both blushed profusely.

"A-are you okay?" John stammered. Karkat couldn't do anything but nod. He glanced at John worriedly, as if to ask the same thing. When he saw that John wasn't hurt, he moved to get off of him. But John had other ideas. He pulled Karkat back down and kissed him again. After the initial shock, Karkat kissed back. He felt a tingling in his spine and gasped. John chucked.

"I got you!" Karkat realized that John had shut his SX-Band off. Karkat was going to yell at him, but the words died in his throat when he saw John's eyes widen in shock. _What? Surely he isn't scared of me… I mean, this is how I met him, for Gog's sake!_

"What?"

"K-Karkat! Your eyes!"

"What about them?" he put a hand up to his face, wondering of his eyes were watering again. John was still staring, but he managed to speak.

"I know that Gamzee… Kanaya said… But, I mean… Wow…"

"John! What the fuck is wrong with you? What about my eyes?" he asked frantically. He was starting to freak the fuck out. John suddenly shook his head, as if to clear the daze.

"Karkat… your eyes… they're _red."_

_What?_

**Kyaa! Okay, how was it? There are still a few more chapters to go—maybe one or two!**

**What does this mean? Why did his eyes change? Where is everyone else? What happened to Damon? When am I going to explain what he knows about the game?**

**Yeah, I forgot about that last part, so now I may either have to make this longer, or have to make it a series…**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyaaa! Aww! Thanks for the sweet reviews! They made me happy! **

**Also, this was meant to be a three-shot at first, but now… Fuck, it's going to be a series. At least a two-fic series. Because I can't stop! Wah!**

**Also, JohnKat makes me have all of the good feels. ALL OF THEM.**

**I was thinking about taking requests for one and two-shots for Homestuck pairings. Fluffy, lemony, or funny. Give me a scenario and I will make it happen. Seriously. PM me, or maybe leave it in a review. I will dedicate it to you! (JohnKat is more than likely the only pairing I will do for either of them, but if you really beg, maybe we can negotiate. Also, I don't like JadeKat)**

**Disclaimer!**

"What?" He repeated aloud, not really expecting an answer.

"Your irises! They're turning red! It's so cool!" _Of course this idiot is excited._

"_No, it's not fucking cool!"_ He hissed, bringing up a hand to cover his eyes. "It's terrible! They'll be the color of my fucking mutant blood! When the drones—"

"Karkat…" John's voice softened. "The drones aren't coming. They aren't even used here…" John realized that this was what Karkat had been fearing for his entire life. Once his eyes changed, he expected to die. John would never let that happen. He hugged Karkat closer. Karkat tried to push out of John's grip, but he wouldn't let go. John grabbed the hand that was covering his eyes. They were clenched close. "Karkat… open your eyes."

"No!"

"Please?"

"I can't! They're disgusting! My blood was never supposed to exist, and now my eyes are changing! We—Gamzee, Kanaya and I thought… It's been so long… Almost everyone has their eyes change by their six or seventh sweep. We thought that maybe… maybe mine would stay grey because of my mutation…"

"They aren't disgusting. Please—"

"No! John, please leave! _Please!"_ His voice was desperate. And shaking. John realized that Karkat was trying not to cry. He had only heard Karkat sound like that once before, and that was in the Game…

He pulled Karkat back onto the bench and pulled him close. He kissed the hands that were covering his eyes. Karkat flinched at his touch.

"I will never let anything happen to you. You know that. I… I really love you, Karkat. Please trust me. Now, let me see…" Karkat was shaking slightly, but allowed John to pull him close. He didn't protest when John pulled his hands off of his face. He looked up… almost _fearfully._ It made John's chest hurt. His eyes were amazing. They had been grey not too long ago, hell, only maybe an hour ago. They weren't completely done changing. They were slowly filling with red… _Karkat_-red (John decided to call this color that, because that's all that just seemed to _fit)_. Karkat took his silence for something it wasn't and quickly looked away.

"I told you they were horrible. I'm not… I mean, I'd understand if—"

"What, you think I would just take back everything I said if I saw your supposedly 'disgusting' eyes? Number one, I'm not that shallow. In fact, I'm kind of hurt that you think that. And number two, they're not disgusting… They're_ gorgeous_."

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything? I—mmph!"

Karkat kissed him. His eyes were still teary, and John wasn't prepared at first, but Karkat kissed him. After a second, John kissed back. Karkat's lips were surprisingly soft, and he was surprised that he didn't notice the first time. Karkat pulled back after a second, and John pouted. Surprisingly, he heard Karkat chuckle.

"For someone who claimed 'no homo' for so long, you seem pretty insatiable for it now… Whatever 'homo' means." John laughed.

"Well, I can't help it." He kissed Karkat again. "Karkat kisses are the best. I want all of your kisses. All of them." He smiled when he realized that Karkat wasn't crying anymore. He never liked seeing anyone cry, but it was always worse if it was Karkat, which was almost never. Movies don't count—well, not as much. He tried to avoid watching anything sad, like '_The Titanic'_ if Karkat was watching it with him.

"Whatever, fuckass." Karkat grumbled, trying to hide a smile. John grinned and looked around the room again, blushing. He realized that when they had tripped, they had dragged the white sheet off of the piano that was in the middle of the room. He stood up, and Karkat followed suit, confused. John admired the old Grand and smiled. It was made of cherry-wood, or a dark stained mahogany, he guessed. The top had very intricate carvings of vines and flowers, looping and swirling together. The surface was very smooth, he noted as he ran his fingers across the top. It also wasn't dusty at all. He briefly wondered when it had been played last. He smiled at Karkat and grabbed the end of the bench, pulling it towards the piano. He sat down and motioned for Karkat to sit next to him.

"What the hell are you doing, Egbert?" John pouted again.

"John."

"What?"

"You have to call me John."

"Whatever."

"I'll call you Karkles... or worse… _Karkitty_." He threatened. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"If you do, you will get no fucking kisses at all." John paled slightly. "But fine, I'll call you John."

"Good."

"So, what the hell are you doing, _John?"_

"Haha, better. I want to play you a song!"

"…Why?"

"Because!"

"'Because' is not a fucking answer, moron! You usually only play for me when I can't sleep."

"But this one's special!"

"Special? You play all the time!"

"Not this song." He held a finger up to his lips and shushed Karkat, who of course, did _so not_ pout (he totally did). John took a deep breath and began to play.

He played for what seemed like forever. Karkat closed his eyes and seemed to sway slightly. Karkat had never heard this song. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that tears were running down John's face. Alarmed, he put his hand on John's shoulder. John turned to face him, fingers never breaking rhythm. The song was soft, and somehow soothing. John's blue eyes were watery, but he was smiling.

"John?" He asked softly.

"I only play this for people I love, you know. You're the only person who's ever heard this… besides my dad. He helped me write it when I was eleven… I wanted to play it for my wife some day, to show how much I loved her. But now I see… I don't think I'll ever have a wife. So I'm playing this for you. I want you to know that I'm not just going to freak out and leave over anything. I'm here to stay, even if—when we fight. I don't care how much you claim you don't deserve me. I know that you do, and I want to be with you all the time. I'll play this song for you every day if I have to, because I love you. I really do." Karkat's eyes widened. John finished the song, and wiped his eyes, but the tears kept coming. Karkat kissed them before they fell. He kissed John's mouth, very chaste and sweet. John's eyes dried most of the way, and he slightly sniffled.

"I love you too, John." He suddenly laughed. John cocked his head, confused.

"What?"

"We haven't even been on a date yet, and here we are, confessing our love already."

"Well, let's fix that. Karkat Vantas, will you do me the honor of going out on a date with me?"

"No."

"W-what?"

"Well, you haven't even gotten me roses or kissed me in the rain." He smirked. John frowned. Karkat noticed that John was actually thinking about this, very hard.

"I can go get you some flowers after this, but I don't know when the store opens, and I heard it was going to rain—"

"Eg—John! I was kidding, you derp! Of course I'll go out with you."

"Really?"

"No, I said that to be cruel."

"Don't be mean!" He whined. He pulled Karkat into his lap and kissed the top of his head. He was surprised when the troll didn't protest. "You know, you look really good."

"The outfit? Kanaya—"

"No. I mean when you don't have your SX-Band on. I mean, you look good like that too. I mean, really, really good. I do like the outfit, but I like it better when you wear your usual skinny jeans and dark shirts. They're just more…_you_. I do think you looked incredibly good tonight though—and I bet _Damon_ thought so too." He couldn't resist adding, just to see Karkat's reaction. He couldn't help the slight venom that slipped into his voice as he thought of the other male. He didn't know how long Karkat had talked to him before they danced. He just kept thinking of how Karkat laughed and how Damon's hands slipped down Karkat's waist... He wondered if they had kissed. He was surprised at the sudden fire in his stomach at that thought. He looked up at Karkat, who just looked slightly surprised.

"Oh. Yeah, he said he liked it. He asked where I got it, and I told him."

"I meant to ask… uh… H-how far… I mean, you guys didn't… _kiss_ or anything, did you? I mean, it's okay, because we weren't technically together yet, and I know you wouldn't do it again. I'm just, uh, curious." Karkat glared at him. "W-what?"

"With all that gogdamn stuttering, you sound like Nitram. And are you asking me if I kissed a guy I barely know?" Oh shit. He sounded angry.

"Well, I, um… yeah. I mean, you really seemed to like him, and he _obviously _liked _you_." Karkat narrowed his eyes, but then he chuckled. "What?" John demanded hotly.

"John, are you…_jealous?_"

"Shut up!" John growled. "Don't I have a right to be jealous? I mean, we just got together, and I want to make sure I don't have to compete for your hand or anything." Karkat snickered.

"Compete for my hand? Pfft. Maybe you _do_ pay attention to my rom-coms. _Too_ _much _attention." John frowned. Why was he dodging the question? Noticing John's discomfort, he tilted his head up and kissed John's jaw. "The answer is no, John. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter. I would choose you over him any day."

John kissed his lips, seeming satisfied with that answer. This time, it didn't end quickly. He pulled Karkat all the way in his lap and held him close. Karkat wrapped his arms around John and he threaded his fingers through John's hair. John's tongue gently, yet quickly, swept across Karkat's lips, as if asking for entrance. Karkat happily obliged. They battled briefly for dominance, and surprisingly, it was John who won. For now.

Neither one knew how long they kissed, but when they pulled apart, they were both panting. Karkat moaned as John nipped at his neck. John felt the blood begin to rush south.

"J-John," John liked it when Karkat stuttered—well, when he was the one who caused it. It made him feel like he was getting through Karkat's walls. "S-stop." Okay, maybe he didn't like it now.

"What is it?"

"W-well, we can't… do _this_ here…"

"Then where? I don't want to wait."

"Well, you're going to have to. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't going to do this with a guy I barely know—"

"You know me!"

"I know that. With you, I mean that we _just _fucking started our relationship. Literally, like an hour ago. And then we both cried like wriggling grubs!"

"Well, I guess that it's just been a big day. I'm happy, and I want to be with you."

"I-I want to be with you, too." He looked away, blushing. "But… I wasn't kidding with the traditional stuff. I do require at least three dates."

"What?"

"Well, you insisted that I research Earth romance. You said it was probably more interesting than troll cinema—which is wrong, by the way—so I did. That is the number of dates that traditionally precede… _that."_

"And you pick _now_ to listen to me?" John whined. Karkat met his gaze evenly.

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it! You free for the next three days? Or how about I take you to breakfast, lunch, and dinner tomorrow?" Karkat laughed.

"Doesn't count if it's all in one day, fuckass."

"…Please?"

"You always this eager to jump your dates?"

"N-no," John blushed. "In fact, I never really had any interest in doing that with anyone before. It just never really appealed to me, or even occurred to me. That was part of why I didn't keep relationships very long—all like, six of them. I just… didn't want to yet. And when they gave me an ultimatum, I decided that I wouldn't do something I wasn't ready for. I wasn't ready then… But I think I am now—no, I know I am now. I guess I just needed the right person." He laughed nervously. _I sound like an idiot!_

"…That's good. You know, maybe you aren't as stupid as you seem. It's good that you don't let anyone take advantage of you. You're smart that way. But you're still a derp."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"I take offense to that," He paused for a second as they both chuckled. "And I shall court you properly. So, I'm asking again. Karkat Vantas, will you be my Matesprit?"

"That's not what you asked the first time." He internally laughed at John's expression and decided to answer the derp. "But yes, John. I'll be your Matesprit."

"Good. And now, I will ask you on our first date. Karkat Vanta—"

"YES! I get it! You're trying to be all 'proper' and shit. Just stop saying my name like that!" John laughed.

"Okay, so tomorrow?"

"Well, I was supposed to go to Sollux's hive—er, house…"

"Oh… Well, what time?"

"Probably around six or seven. We're going to have a movie-marathon or some shit. That usually means that I'll spend the night."

"Well, what about lunch? We'll go for a picnic in the park!"

"It'll be raining."

"Even better. Then we can kiss in the rain!"'

"…John, you're such a derp."

"But I'm _your_ derp."

"…This is probably the most cliché day of my life."

"And you love it."

"Maybe I do."

8888

Dave was taking a break from being a DJ once more. He'd barely taken any. He was hoping they'd offer him another job here. He sighed and looked around for John, but didn't see him. He saw Terezi at the bar though. She was wearing a teal dress with bright red high-heels. He was pretty sure they clashed, but she seemed to like it.

"Hey, coolkid." She greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, TZ. You seen Egderp?"

"Hehehe, yes."

"Okay, I'm scared now. Where is he?"

"Oh, cool your jets. I didn't kill him."

"Okay, so where is he?"

"He's with Karkat," She cackled for a bit.

"…Doing what? Vantas isn't taking advantage of my sweet John, now is he? He didn't even ask me for John's hand properly!"

"Hehe, I don't think _Karkles_ will be the one trying to take advantage! Did you see John's face?"

"What did you say, motherfucker?" They turned to see Gamzee, who was frowning.

"We were saying how much John wants Karkat!" Terezi replied gleefully.

"He better not be taking advantage of my Moirail. That's all up and motherfucking _twisted. _He better all up and respect Karkat's virtues, motherfucker. Because of he doesn't…" Gamzee growled. Dave narrowed his eyes.

"John wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. And you won't lay a claw on him."

Gamzee wasn't listening. He was looking towards the exit, as if debating on 'rescuing' Karkat at any moment.

"Uh, Gamzee? I, uh, don't think that John would take advantage… I mean, he's, uh, nice." Chimed a timid voice. Gamzee glanced back at Tavros and nodded, seeming satisfied.

8888

After a few more kisses, they decided to leave (Karkat nearly forgot to turn his SX-Band back on, but John reminded him). If they kissed any more, John would have a hard time keeping his promise of not trying anything before the third date. He respected Karkat, and was proud of him for speaking up for himself. He knew that the troll had issues with putting himself first and usually put everything and everyone else above himself. He yelled because he cared. John reached for Karkat's hand as they exited the room. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Wait, Karkat, what did you do with those shorts?"

"Oh…I left them in the room I changed in, I think. Why?"

"Well, I didn't see you with a bag, and you have different pants on. I was curious."

"You just like the shorts."

"Maybe a little."

"Whatever, nooksucker. So, did you drive, or do you want to take a cab?"

"Uh, I came with Dave, but since he's busy being 'DJ God' and all, I should call us some cabs."

"Cabs? We don't need two, moron."

"Huh?"

"You're coming home with me."

"But… Wait, did you change your mind?"

"What, are all of your stupid teenage hormones just now coming in? No, nookwhiff. You can just sleep at my place since yours is farther away."

John smiled and they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway and towards the exit. But then he noticed a figure by the exit. A _familiar _figure. Damon smiled at them, well, at Karkat anyways. John tightened his grip on Karkat's hand.

"Hey, Karkat. Leaving so soon?"

**Kyaa! Yep, I'm leaving another partial cliffy! I am just tired, So… Yeah.**

**Was it any good?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyaa! Aww, thanks guys! You make me blush! I mean, I didn't think it was THAT good.**

**But for some reason, you seem to like it… so okay!**

**Sorry for my other fans! I know I need to update 'You Are My Light' but… **

**I dunno**

**Anyways**

**HEY, I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WILL UPLOAD CORRECTLY BECAUSE OF THEY TYPING QUIRKS. FF. NET DOESN'T SEEM TO LIKE THEM. SORRY IF IT DOESN'T TURN OUT RIGHT.**

**Disclaimer!**

"Yeah. I've had my fill of fucking nookstain fucktards attempting to dance, when they're really just embarrassing themselves in drunken stupidity, or maybe it's a common human thing. I don't fucking know. The fog-machines are also fucking annoying. I could barely see my own fucking feet—"

"You certainly saw well enough to dance."

"Not very well."

"Nonsense. You were amazing. Am I going to expect you back here any time soon? I'd love to have my best partner back."

"Unless I'm fucking drugged or Gamzee forces me to, I doubt it."

"Shame. May I get your phone number?"

"I—"

"We're leaving now."

Karkat glared at John. It was very out of character for him to interrupt like that. It pissed Karkat off. Damon obviously could tell they were together. They were holding hands! _Besides, what's the harm if he wants be friends? I'll scare him off with my personality soon enough anyways_. He thought, sighing.

Damon didn't say anything. He just stepped to the side as they walked out. He whispered something so quiet that John thought maybe he had imagined it. But when he looked back, the smirk Damon gave him was proof enough. He glared and mouthed his response.

As they walked towards the sidewalk to hail a taxi, the words replayed in his head.

"_Watch your step, Heir of Breath. One way or another, our fates are intertwined. This is not my last meeting with the Knight of Blood."_

"_Karkat and I are _**together**_." _(he had debated in his head briefly about saying 'Karkat is mine', but Karkat wasn't an object, and he was pretty sure Damon would point out his poor choice of words.)

"_For now."_

He realized (after an annoyed 'honk' and Karkat tugging his hand) that a taxi was there already. He sat in the back with Karkat sitting closely to his left side. He pulled Karkat into his lap (he snickered slightly because he _could_ pull Karkat into his lap. The troll was just so short and thin!) and Karkat only half-protested. _He must be more tired than I thought. He's not even yelling or anything! I bet I could kiss him right now, and get away with it!_ He knew the troll didn't really like PDA unless it was unavoidable and was perfectly placed in his rom-coms.

So he did kiss Karkat.

On the cheek.

And got a punch on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being a fuckass derp."

"Aw, you don't like it when I kiss you?" Karkat's head snapped back to him.

"No, I… fuck. Just not in front of—mmph!" Messing with Karkat was just too much fun. Especially in this way, because he didn't really fight back very hard. The cab driver cleared his throat loudly. Karkat flipped him off.

8888

**-****turntechGodhead ****[TG]**opened memo on board** Ironic win—**

**TG: I have all of the win**

**TG: All of it**

**-tentacleTherapist **responded to the Memo—

**TT: What is it that you have won?**

**TG: Everything**

**TT: … **

**TT: Do elaborate, please. I'm too tired to deal with your so-called 'irony.'**

**TG: Ouch**

**TG: lalonde that hurts**

**TG: Right in the feels**

**TT: Get on with it, Strider!**

**TG: Woah. Okay geez**

**TG: I saw Egderp and Vantas leaving**

**TT: I fail to see how this is a win.**

**-twinArmageddons **responded to the Memo—

**TA: 2ince when do you start memo2?**

**TA: I2n't that KK'2 thing?**

**TG: Shut up**

**TT: Dave, I'm still waiting to see what you have 'ironically' won.**

**TG: Oh yeah.**

**TG: Are you on the edge of your seats, boys and girls?**

**TG: this will blow your tiny minds**

**TG: Right out the window**

**TA: Out with it, 2trider! Jugu2! You ramble wor2e than KK**

**TA: Not cool dude**

**-gardenGnostic **responded to the Memo—

**GG: Dave! Tell us!**

**TA: Hold your horses Harley**

**GG: C'mon! :( **

**TA: Okay…**

**TA: Get ready**

**TA: This is huge**

**GG: Daaaave!**

**TA: I saw Vantas and Egderp leaving**

**GG: that's it?**

**TA: They were holding hands**

**GG: !**

**TT: Oh my. I suppose this is big news.**

-**arsenicCatnip **responded to the Memo—

**AC: *ac chuckles knowingly***

**AC: :33 It's all according to the purrfect plan!**

**TG: What**

**-terminallyCapricious responded** to the Memo—

**TC: YeP**

**TC: AlL aCcOrDiNg To ThE moThErFuCkInG pLaN! HoNk!**

**TG: What**

**TG: You said there was no fucking plan!**

**-arachnidsGrip **responded to the Memo—

AG: It's all 8ecause of me!

TG: what?

AG: I got them together! Even though John could do so much 8etter

TG: the fuck?

TA: You weren't even there, 2erket

AG: Wasn't I? ;;;;)

AC: :33 She pawsitively was!

AC: :33 She was pawrt of the plan the whole time!

TG: WHOSE FUCKING PLAN WAS IT?

TC: MiNe oF cOuRsE :o)

TG: WHAT THE FUCK

**-****turntechGodhead ****[TG]**closed the memo board** Ironic win—**

_And John wonders why I hate them…_

**8888**

Karkat had a small apartment ("Fuck you, it's not small! And why the fuck would I need some huge fucking mansion if it's just me, anyways?") John noticed. He'd been here a ton of times. They had Movie-Night ("You don't underestimate the importance of Movie-Night, bro. You can hear the capital letters—djdfjkbsd… Karkat, no throwing pillows!") every other week. They had never missed one… until the incident last month…

"Mm… Y'know, we should have Movie-Night tomorrow…"

"Can't, stupid. I told you; I'm going to Sollux's hive."

"Aw… What about Monday?" He yawned. Karkar didn't answer yet. He was looking around for something, but John didn't know what. John looked up and scanned the apartment. It was fairly decent. Karkat wasn't very messy, but sometimes he let his things get cluttered.

"Monday? Sure, I guess."

"Good… Can I pick the movie? I don't remember if it was my turn or yours…"

"It's yours. I picked 'Overboard,' remember?"

"Oh yeah… Cool. I already have on in min—"

"If you say 'Con Air,' I will murder you with your own intestines."

"Hurtful…"

"John, can you turn around for a second?"

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Because I said so. I have to change, stupid." John laughed and was rewarded with a small slap on the back of his head. He did turn around though. He could be a gentleman! He heard the sound of fabric sliding around and blushed, even though he wasn't facing him. He heard Karkat mutter a lot of curses that had to do with the pants.

Karkat was annoyed with the pants. They weren't as bad as the shorts, but they were still annoying to take off. The shirt and jacket were easy. He slid on an overly-large light grey T-shirt and went back to fumbling with his pants. He was reaching to pull them off, but he felt something in the pocket. He pulled out what he assumed would be a tag (Kanaya runs her own fashion line). But it wasn't a tag.

It was a note.

From Damon.

_Our brief encounter was quite enjoyable. I hope we'll talk again soon._

_Chumhandle: necoRevivisco_

_Phone number: ***-****_

Well, shit. He probably shouldn't tell John about this. He didn't want him to think that there was anything going on. He wondered how the hell Damon could slip it into his pocket without him noticing… He realized he was taking too long.

After another minute, Karkat spoke again.

"Okay, fuckass. You can turn around."

John chuckled. But when he faced Karkat, he stopped. He was… _adorable_. He didn't want to say it out loud. Number one, Karkat would yell at him, and not believe him. John doesn't like how Karkat is always so hard on himself… And number two, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Karkat was wearing a large T-shirt that was light grey and went down to his knees. On the front it had a design (maybe. John couldn't tell because it was dim in the apartment) and some sort of text. That was all he was wearing. He couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Karkat growled.

"N-nothing. It's just… You're so cute!" Fuck, he had lost. Karkat blushed slightly and looked away.

"You're an idiot. I am not cute." John laughed again and walked up to his Matesprit, wrapping his arms around him.

"Yes, you are. Aren't you going to take your SX-Band off?" He wondered if they slept with them on…

"Yes. Jegus, you're annoying as hell!" But even as he said it, John noticed him yawning. He flipped the little dial thing to 'off' and John watched him change back into himself. The transformation wasn't all that special, Karkat says. It just looked like a sweep of light comes out of the band and covers the body for a second.

Karkat seemed bored by it, but John thought it was cool! His boyfriend could change his appearance to whatever he wanted (Karkat only used the one). He didn't lie when he said he liked natural Karkat the best. He had pale grey skin that was slightly rougher than a human's, but not much. It was tougher though, as Karkat liked to point out in his rants of superiority. He still had slight dark circles under his eyes, and John knew he was having trouble sleeping. He just never admitted it. Karkat would feel ashamed and get defensive. His fangs still stuck out slightly, but they evened out over time. Now only two stuck out… it kind of made John think of a vampire because they were his canine teeth. But even that was kind of cute. As he finished 'changing,' their eyes met. Karkat's eyes were completely red now.

"Your eyes are done changing…" John said in awe. Karkat immediately dropped his gaze.

"Probably…"

"What's wrong? Is it bad?"

"Not bad… just embarrassing." He was blushing.

"Why?"

"Because…."

"Because?" John prompted. Karkat didn't know how to answer this.

"This may take some explaining…"

"Go on."

"Hang on. My feet are fucking killing me. Let's go lay down first."

"Okay."

John followed Karkat through the short hallway. Karkat didn't have many pictures. He had few on the walls. There was one of Gamzee, Gamzee and Karkat, and just Karkat. And beyond that… one of John and Karkat. John was touched by that. Karkat always said he didn't want to put up things that were sentimental because he would lose everything one day anyways. It was so sad that he had no faith or confidence in himself, John thought sadly. But he wanted to help him.

He liked the color of the walls. It was a dusky red that looked really cool and seemed to change shades with the lighting. The carpet was very soft too. (He was in his socks.)

When they got to his room, Karkat quickly crawled under the covers. John was about to follow suit, but suddenly, Karkat was standing back up again.

"Wait here," And with that, he disappeared back into the hallway.

John wondered where he was going, but didn't call after him. He realized that he really was tired. A thought kept coming up, but he couldn't seem to catch it. It was too hazy… like he should remember, but he doesn't…

"Here, fuckass." He snapped back into reality as Karkat shoved a T-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts into John's hands. He realized they were his. "You left these here the last time you spent the night. You spilled hot sauce on them or some shit." He nodded.

Karkat burrowed under the covers once more and waited for John to change. He felt the bed sink in on his right side and knew John was done. He scooted a bit farther away, towards the edge. He didn't want John to have to be too close to him when he woke up and realized he had made a mistake and didn't really love Karkat. He wouldn't be able to take it.

But John would have none of that. He pulled Karkat to him and wrapped his arms around the shorter male. Karkat growled and turned around to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I want to hold my boyfriend when we sleep together. Hehe, 'boyfriend' feels weird to say—in a good way!"

"Whatever…"

"Oh, wait! What were you saying earlier?"

"Oh… The eye thing…" He trailed off, blushing. He struggled in John's grip, and John reluctantly let go. Karkat sat up and scratched his head thoughtfully. John noticed that his eyes kind of reflected the moonlight in the window like a cat's. "I already told you that by the time a troll is around six or seven sweeps old, their eyes change, right?" John nodded. "Well, that's only half true. Fuck, how do I explain… Okay, they do begin to change, but not completely. They stop before fully changing. Seven sweeps was the ideal age to find a Matesprit—"

"What? That means you're only like fifteen!"

"—because trolls don't live that long." He finished, glaring at John. John visibly tensed. Karkat back pedaled, realizing what that sounded like. "I don't mean out life-spans! I mean—fuck! Trolls are a violent race, okay? So many of them are killed around that age… Anyways, a troll's eyes change around that age to show a hint of their blood color to help attract a Matesprit. Of course, highbloods were always the best choice. It made it easy to see who you wanted to go for."

"That's horrible!"

"Stop interrupting, nookstain."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying… They change fully… about an Earth-month after confirming Matespritship."

"…"

"…"

"But we _just _got together…"

"I know."

"But you said _a month_."

"I know what I said! Gog, you're an idiot! I did confess last month. And even though it was a fucking disaster, it counts. My body and mind already recognized you as my Matesprit. That was why Gamzee was flipping the fuck out. Once that happens, you can't change it. Well, you can, but it's very hard. Most trolls crash. But anyways, when the eyes fully change, it's to show that the cy—I'm done with this topic now." He cursed himself. He had almost said it! He hoped John would drop it.

"To show what?" Fuck, of course not…

"To show… thmmiicylllithhcmmmng."

"Can you say it without the pillow in your mouth?"

"I said… I said it's to show that the mating cycle is going to start soon!" He burst out. He was blushing heavily.

"…_Oh…"_

"That's all you have to say? Damn, Egbert, you sure have a way with words."

"Uh… so… when you said 'soon' how soon did you mean?"

"We are NOT having this conversation!"

"You have to tell me! I'm your Matesprit/boyfriend!"

"Fuck… Fine! It should start in like a week. Now can we go to sleep?"

John was going to say something else, but he stopped himself. Karkat looked really tired. He nodded and pulled Karkat back to him. He remembered being around five years old… When he couldn't sleep, his dad would pet his hair or rub his back… Maybe…

_Purrrrr_

Holy fuck.

"D-dude, are you…purring?"

"Shut the fuck up! You started it!"

"I only rubbed your back… do you want me to st—"

"NO!"

"Hehehe. Okay."

_Purrrrrr_

Karkat definitely liked falling asleep in John's arms. He felt better than ever, even without sopor slime. They ran out of it a while ago. They get shipments from Alternia, but they take a while to get there. So, most of the trolls bought beds. John was so warm. And Karkat liked it when John kissed the top of his head. At this point, Karkat was too tired to be embarrassed about purring.

John smiled as he heard Karkat's breathing even out. He was beginning to feel very tired too… As he began to drift off, that thought from earlier came back.

_Wait, did Damon call me 'Heir of Breath'?_

But it was too late.

He was already asleep.

**Kyaa! **

**Okay, that too a while to write…**

**How was it?**

**NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE IS ONE MORE!**

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WILL CALL THE SEQUEL YET… I WILL LET YOU KNOW AT THE END OF THE NEXT (AND LAST) CHAPTER! (which will have the date and a lemon!)**

**Was it good?**

**Please review!**

**PS - I WILL BE GONE FOR THREE DAYS! SORRY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kyaaa! Aww, did you miss me? I missed you!**

**Okay, I'm cutting the crap now.**

**I have been very, very sick these past few days. To the point I can't really breathe or walk without pain. That is the reason I didn't update 'You Are My Light.' I wanted something more light hearted at the moment.**

**And yes, there will more than likely be a lemon in this chapter! But I don't know—I never change authors' notes after I write them.**

**Lol, can you believe this was once going to be a three-shot?**

**So anyways…**

**Oh yeah, I need to name the sequel… hmm….**

**I am thinking… ForeverStuck, EternalStuck, ImmortalStuck, PhantomStuck, or EternalBound…**

**Imma let you guys vote!**

**Leave it in a review!**

**OKAY, THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER… THAT ONE WILL HAVE THE DATE AND THE LEMON. SORRY. IT WILL ALSO HAVE THE RESULT OF THE VOTES, (NAME OF THE NEXT FIC)**

**I actually have Pesterchum! And my Chumhandle is the same as Damon's (necoRevivisco)! if you want the download, PM me! or, if you already have it, feel free to message me!  
**

**Disclaimer!**

John woke up a few times during that night. He heard Karkat whimpering and half-growling every once and a while. He knew that trolls almost always had vivid nightmares. He really wanted to wake Karkat up and tell him everything was going to be alright, but he knew he couldn't. _Trolls are a dangerous species_, Karkat had said. _If they're asleep and there are horror-terrors, it is a bad idea to wake them. You'll probably get killed, or at the very least, hurt. And the troll wouldn't even know any better. So no, don't wake me if I fall asleep. At least, not by touching me._

He remembered Karkat lecturing after their last sleepover because he had heard Karkat whimper in his sleep and was reaching for him. But Karkat had already woken up and almost scratched John. The troll was pissed. But, as John heard him rant, he realized he wasn't pissed at him, but at himself. _Karkat blames himself for everything… _

He settled on pulling the shorter troll closer and kissing the top of his head. The whimpering subsided, and he didn't scratch. He still shivered a bit, but not as bad. He hoped Karkat wouldn't mind this. He knew that the troll would probably freak out in the morning. He never believed that anyone could care for him. He always thought it was a trick, or it wouldn't last. _What kind of life is that for anyone? I don't want him to think I'm lying when I say that I like him. I want him to know it… no more doubts…. Need sleep…_

_7777_

Karkat awoke feeling very warm. He didn't want to open his eyes just yet. He wanted to bask in this unknown comfort. But then he realized something… It was alive. He felt hot breath on his neck. _Did Gamzee crash here last night?_ He went to open his eyes, but the sun blinded him. _Must have forgotten to close the fucking shades after he climbed in my window again. Why the fuck doesn't he ever use my gog damn door?_

"…Gamzee?"

"..." John had woken up a few minutes before. He just blinked. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uh, nope. Not sure how to react to that."

"Wha—?" Karkat's eyes flew open and he jumped out of the bed. Well, he tried to, anyways. He got tangled in the blankets and pretty much just fell over. John stifled a giggle.

"Are you alright?"

"Shut the fuck up, Egbert! Why the fuck are you here?" Karkat shouted. He wasn't in the mood for this shit. But as blue eyes met red, they became serious once more.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Karkat growled. John frowned. He didn't know what to do. Maybe Karkat was still sleep-groggy? He let it sink in. Karkat just stared at him for a moment and rubbed his eyes, looking annoyed. But the scowl on his face changed after a moment. It was now a look of disbelief and awe.

"So… it was… and you…"

"Yep."

"Fuck. S-sorry. I'm not… damn it…"

"No, it's fine, Karkat! I should have moved. I didn't want to startle you like that! I mean, we—"

"No, fuck, Egbert, you're fine. I just… Wasn't expecting any of that to be real." John pouted. "What?"

"_John. _Say it with me, Jo-ohn. You seem to have trouble with my first name."

"I am fucking fine with saying it. I'm just used to calling you Egbert—or fuckass, since you earn that title more often than not."

"Hey!"

"Hey is for hoofbeasts, Eg—John." John rolled his eyes and smiled. He thought that Karkat looked really cute in the morning with his rumpled hair—and that was weird to admit! He'd always thought so before, but he always added 'as in, bro-cute! Totally platonic! No homo-cute!' after it. But lately, it was hard to force himself to say that. And now he didn't have to. They were Matesprits! That thought suddenly made John's chest feel light. He army-crawled through the mess of blankets that were on the bed ("Why do you have so many blankets, Karkat?") ("Because fuck you, that's why, Egbert.") until he was at the edge. Karkat looked up at him, still sitting on the floor where he had fallen. John stretched out his neck and kissed Karkat's lips softly. Karkat was frozen.

"W-what the hell was that?" He sputtered.

"Are you really that surprised after we had 'sloppy makeouts' last night?" Karkat's eyes got huge. Now he was blushing. He 'tsk-tsked' at Karkat, wagging his finger and sighing dramatically. Then he smiled. "Tch, my Matesprit won't even kiss me properly." Karkat grumbled under his breath and John leaned in for another kiss. This time, Karkat kissed back. It was an awkward angle, but they made it work. "Hey, Karkat?"

"What?"

"Um, why did you call me Gamzee?"

"Because I thought you were my idiot Moirail. He comes over sometimes when he can't sleep. He'll come in through the window and lay in my bed." John noticed that Karkat's voice was soft. Even though he called Gamzee an idiot, he knew that the troll really cared for him. Karkat glanced up at his alarm clock that was on the night stand. "We should probably get up now." He commented, standing up—only to be pulled onto the bed by John. John was laying down again.

"No…"

"No?"

"No. I wanna lay here s'more…" Truthfully, so did Karkat.

"C'mon, fuckass. It's one-thirty."

"Don wanna!"

"Well, I do. I need food."

"Food?" John's head perked up. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Yes, stupid. You know, the stuff you eat to stay alive?" John stuck his tongue out at him. Then he rolled over to face him.

"Hey, Karkat? Why do you have so many pillows?"

"I like them."

"But you have like fifty…"

"I _like _them."

"You also have tons of blankets…"

"I _LIKE_ them."

"You totally roll up in them like a cocoon, don't you?"

"…"

"Hehe, I knew it! Aw, Karkat-burrito!"

"I hate you."

"Nuh-uh! Wrong quadrant!" He smirked.

"Fuck off."

Karkat got out of the med and stretched. _Karkat has nice legs… Wah! I need to stop thinking these weird thoughts!_ But it was true. The troll was short, but he had very nice legs. In the sunlight, John could see his skin more closely. It was pale grey, one of the palest besides Kanaya, and his dark circles were slightly more faded. He had some scars too. They were so pale John could barely see them. He had one on his right thigh, and a small one on his left calf. He knew that Karkat also had one where Jack stabbed him. He shivered at the thought. Now that Karkat was standing up, he could read the T-shit. It said 'Alesana' and it had a house (creepy-looking) and willowy looking trees on it. Maybe it was some band? John didn't know.

"So, what's for breakfast?" John asked. Karkat thought for a minute.

"I don't really feel like cooking. Want to go to Ihop?"

"Aw, I like your cooking. But that's fine, I guess."

"Okay. Do you want to get some clothes first? You're too tall for mine."

"Um, well, yeah, but you don't need to drive me all the way there. I mean, I can just wear what I slept in. Ihop is pretty close by here. No need to drive—"

"I know that, stupid. Your place is only fifteen minutes from here. And there is another Ihop close to your house. I actually like that one better."

"Oh. Well, okay then.."

"I gotta shower. Don't break anything."

"I will. I will break all the things. All of them."

"Watch yourself, Egderp."

Karkat grabbed a towel and a robe—a very soft fluffy one—and went into the bathroom. John went and waited in the living room. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. _I know it's just him, but I wonder why he didn't want a normal house… After we beat the game, it gave us tons of money as a prize, like enough for us to live the rest of our lives and like 50 descendants… _

He just shrugged it off and looked at the TV. It was on an anime station. _I didn't know Karkat liked anime…_ But no good ones were on. He pressed 'guide' and flipped through, not finding anything interesting. He noticed that the cable box had a little red dot on the little screen. _Hmm… He must be recording something…_ He shouldn't snoop. He knew he shouldn't.

So, of course, he did.

8888

Karkat was relishing in the warmth of the water. He always took long showers ("Fuck you! No I don't!") and took his time getting out. This time, his stomach rumbling and the realization that he had left John-the-prankster alone in his apartment made him speed up… a little bit. He sighed as he turned off the water. He quickly toweled off and pulled on some boxers (red ones with black spades all over them—his favorite) and shorts. He was about to pull on his shirt, but something in the mirror caught his attention. His eyes. He knew that they had changed, but he didn't think that they would be _this_ fucking bright! They were practically glowing! _Oh shit… The cycle is closer than I thought…_ He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts. His eyes traveled down his torso. He saw the scar he got from Jack. Every time he looked at it, he winced. He sighed again. He really didn't want to think about that. He pulled on his shirt (dark grey T-shirt with his symbol in light grey on it) and combed his hair before exciting the bathroom. Once he got to the living room, he realized he should have just stayed in bed.

Forever.

John had his arms crossed, and he was scowling.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"… You…" Suddenly, John was smirking.

"WHAT?"

"YOU LIAR!"

"W-what?" He grabbed the remote and turned the TV back on. He hit 'guide' and then 'recordings.' As soon as the name appeared on the screen, Karkat knew he was fucked. John started to walk towards him, tossing the remote to the side. Karkat started to back up.

"You…"

"I-it's not what it looks like!"

"Like…." Oh shit. Karkat was against the wall.

"No! It's a… I'm not—Fuck you!"

"Con Air." John whispered in his ear. Karkat was still pinned into the wall.

"No! I-I'm recording it for—ironic purposes!" (mental face-palm X2 combo!)

"Pfft. Alright… So, you won't mind if I call Dave and tell him? I'm sure he'd love to hear about this…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Here I go…"

"NO!" Karkat nearly tackled him getting the blue phone from his hand. They toppled a bit, but John caught him before he fell. Karkat still had his arms wrapped around John, reaching for the phone. John laughed and dropped the phone, pulling Karkat closer (if that was possible). He kissed his lips and Karkat jumped slightly. But John didn't let up. Karkat let his arms drop and wrapped them around John's neck. John swiped his tongue across Karkat's bottom lip and was immediately granted full access. Tongues battle for dominance, and they both moaned into it. Karkat threaded his fingers through John's hair, and John loved the feeling. Who needed air, anyways? Oh, right. They did.

"Y-you know, we should stop," John panted. Karkat's eyes widened. "No! I don't mean… It's just, that… Well, if we keep this up, I don't think I can keep my promise."

"Oh, yeah…" He looked back at the clock. They had been making out for like ten minutes. He blushed and turned his head. John chuckled. He'd already seen it. "Well, c'mon, fuckass. Let's get going." He said finally, as his stomach rumbled. John laughed and kissed his head, pointing to his bedroom.

"You're forgetting you SX-Band."

"Fuck!"

"…You know, you seem to forget it a lot. Have you ever walked out without it?"

"…No…"

"You're lying! What happened? Did anyone see?" He frowned. He was actually kind of worried now.

"Fuck, why can't you leave it alone?" Karkat grumbled. "Yes, people saw me. I went out, and to the parking-lot before I realized that I didn't have it."

"What did they say?"

"They asked me if I was going to Anime-Con."

"…"

"…"

"So… ready to go?"

"Yes, idiot." He walked back and grabbed his SX-Band. He hated putting it on. He pricked his finger on it quickly and put it on. He never really fiddled with the settings. He just used the one Sollux made for him.

8888

"I love Ihop."

"Who doesn't? This kicks the shit out of every other fucking restaurant on this shitty planet."

"Hehe, yeah…. If you have a sweet-tooth."

"Fuck you." He replied, drowning his pancakes in syrup. He got pancakes and a strawberry-banana crepe. John opted for the stuffed French-toast. Ihop wasn't too busy, and he was glad. John liked people, but he wanted to be able to really talk to Karkat. Karkat didn't like people, and he avoided crowds.

"So…"

"So, what?" Karkat growled, drinking his orange juice.

"You like 'Con Air'—don't deny it!"

"I told you, it's for ironic—real, not Strider—purposes. Anything you like has to be garbage. So, I figured I'd watch it so I can prove that my taste is superior."

"Wait… You haven't seen it yet?" How was this possible? They had Movie-night every other week! Had they really not watched it together? This was unacceptable!

"No."

"Then we have to watch it together! WE _HAVE _TO!"

"John, get off the table. People are staring."

**Kyaa! So... that got us nowhere!**

**YES, I LIED. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE FUCK YOU, THAT'S WHY.**

_**ATTENTION! **_**Don't forget to vote in your review!**

**Choices: ForeverStuck, EternalStuck, ImmortalStuck, PhantomStuck, or EternalBound…**

******I actually have Pesterchum! And my Chumhandle is the same as Damon's (necoRevivisco)! if you want the download, PM me! or, if you already have it, feel free to message me!**

Please review/vote!


	12. Chapter 12

**Bah! I know, I know, I take too long! I was planning this out…**

**Hopefully, this IS the last chapter to this fic.**

**VOTES ARE IN – I asked people I know in real life, too. The final vote was for 'EternalBound'**

**But alas! Tis not to happen soon! I am going to my Kentucky house for two, maybe three weeks tomorrow. No internet there!**

**Oh, hey, what do you think of Sollux/Dave? I may change it. I'm starting to like it more than Dave/Terezi, but I'll let you guys decide and tell you in the first chapter of "EternalBound"**

**OKAY, SINCE FF. NET HATES TYPING QUIRKS, IF DAMON'S DOESN'T WORK, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IT IS.**

**BE MATURE! There is a lemon, which, yes, is a sex-scene! Please be mature about it! I'll have a warning!**

**Disclaimer!**

Karkat was happy. It was a new, weird thing for him to be. He had been content, and maybe a bit satisfied sometimes, but not... _happy._ He supposed that's what came with finally getting a Matesprit. When he went to Sollux's, he was teased like none other. He hadn't meant to, but he lashed out… again. He said something he really shouldn't have, and that memory haunted him. Okay, he wasn't happy anymore—he was happy about John, but that was it. Now he just felt guilty. He knew that Sollux hadn't really meant any of the insults, but they were particularly cruel. He always lashed out in the heat of the moment, but that… that was too much.

"_Yeah? Well, at least I have a Matesprit! At least I'm not lusting over some stupid cool-kid who is dating one of my best friends! Gog, you're pathetic! You never had the guts to say anything to him, and let him be claimed! You have no right to whine about it, either! You just let him go! At least I took my rejection. Yeah, I moped around a bit, but at least I tried! YOU DIDN'T DO A FUCKING THING!"_

"_Get out."_

"_What?"_

"_KK, Get the FUCK out of MY HIVE!"_

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts. It was around eleven that night when he's been kicked out. He was tempted to call John, but he didn't. He knew that John would try and make him feel better. He didn't want to feel better. He wanted to be left to rot in his own self-loathing. He hated himself, and he hated how he treated his friends. He never meant to say those things, but he automatically gets defensive. Rose had said it was induced by the trauma of being forced to be sheltered and defensive about his blood color and that it was a coping mechanism for when he didn't know how to handle things. She said he wielded it like a shield and hated himself for needing one. Stupid Psycho-babble.

Stupid,_** correct**_, psycho-babble…

8888

The next two days, he was distracted. John noticed, but he knew that Karkat really didn't want to be bothered. Still, he took Karkat out, hoping to cheer him up. He was right, but then the drive home would be quiet. It seemed like Karkat was trying to say something, but couldn't get it out. They were on their way to dinner when he decided to say something.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine… I… I'm just… fucking fine."

"Karkat…"

"I said something I shouldn't have. Again."

"Oh. To who? You know, Rose said—"

"Shut the fuck up, Egbert. I know what Lalonde said!" He growled. John shut his mouth, but glanced at him whenever there was a red light or a stop sign. Karkat sighed, annoyed. He knew that John wouldn't let this go. "Sollux."

"What?"

"I said something to Sollux that was insensitive. I don't even fucking know why I do this… Why he puts up with me… Why anyone does. Mostly you. Again, this is your free pass—"

"Karkat, stop that. There is no point in you hating yourself! I mean, we all make mistakes! You aren't the only one with issues here! I mean, Gamzee scares the shit out of me! He can be all stoner-go-happy one minute and then don't-fucking-breathe-my-air the next! But you still love him!"

"Of course I do. He's my Moirail." Karkat replied before he could stop himself. John smiled a small smile. It was hard to get the Cancer to admit anything that had to do with feelings. That was about as close as you could get to a feelings-jam with Karkat—catch him by surprise. Oh, he could have feelings-jams, just not about his own feelings. John was hoping to fix that. "If it was possible to have two Moirails, Sollux would more than likely fill that spot. He never bullshits me or sugar-coats things. I respect that—_if you ever tell him I said that…"_

"I got it. But… Why don't you just message him on your phone?"

"Because of two things. Number one, I don't think he'd even read it, or answer me if I called. And number two is that I always fucking hide behind my grey text. Nothing but a coward…" He muttered that last part very quietly. John frowned. He didn't want to feel this way on a date. Nor did he want Karkat to feel like that. Sensing John's mood, Karkat changed the subject.

"I'm done talking about this. I'll stop by his hi—house tomorrow. So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" John beamed at Karkat's glare. No matter what he said, he knew that Karkat thought it was romantic. Plus John didn't remember the name of the place. But he knew where it was.

Karkat was surprised when they pulled into a little diner around seven that evening. It was a nice little place, and not too busy. Outside, it had little gardens that had roses and lilies and other flowers he never learned the names of. It looked like a little cottage made of stones, held together by that white cement stuff. It was… cute.

The waitress was friendly enough. Not overly perky or bored-looking. She was short—not as short as Karkat, which annoyed him—and had short brown hair. Her eyes were bright blue. She led them to a table by the window. The sun was just now almost setting. Karkat had to admit, being on the outskirts of town in a tiny diner next to a window with a view of a field of flowers and the sunset was pretty fucking romantic.

"This… this is pretty fucking nice, John. How did you find it?" John smiled, happy that Karkat liked it.

"I found it about a year ago. I was a bit lost, and when I got hungry, I found this place. They have great food. Plus, I knew you'd love the sappiness." He teased, earning a half-hearted glare.

The menu was very simple and plain. Nothing extravagant, but it wasn't crappy, either. Karkat settled on spaghetti –he'd always been a sucker for Italian food. John ordered some sort of chicken dish. They ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally asking about each other's day and so on. Karkat was glad that John didn't bring up Sollux.

"You know, you need to adjust your SX-Band."

"What? Why?" Did John not like the way Karkat looked as a human?

"I can still see some of the red from your eyes. Before, they stayed grey, but…"

"Oh… yeah, I'll do that later. So, have you talked to Jade lately?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I did two days ago. Why?" He knew that Karkat once had a fifteen-minute crush type thing on her. But he didn't think that was relevant.

"Just asking…"

"Karkat…"

"What?"

"You can't just ask me something like that and expect me to drop it. C'mon, dude!" When Karkat didn't answer, he smirked a bit. "If you don't, I may think you're cheating on me with her—"

"NO!" It was fun to tease him. But John felt a bit guilty... Karkat looked so serious, and he knew that the troll was sensitive about that kind of thing. Okay, he felt really guilty.

"Sorry. I know you aren't. I was kidding. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I will. I was… I'm not even sure if I'm going to do it anyways, and maybe you can help me decide…" But he trailed off, still unsure.

"Decide what?" John's steady blue gaze from behind his dark-framed glasses helped Karkat finally get the words out. John just did that for him. He supposed it was a Matesprit thing.

"Well, you know how she has all of those animals now? It's like a fucking zoo…" It's true. Gamzee sometimes volunteered there. He was actually very good at taking care of animals, and having Tavros work there too was a bonus. "Her devil-beast of a dog actually mated, and the female had puppies… I was thinking of getting one." John nearly choked on his Mountain Dew. "She said that a cat was also had kittens. I want to get a pet, and Gamzee said that it'd be good for me. I don't know which one I want… I am NOT getting one of each, like Gamzee suggested." He looked at John in question. He cocked his head slightly in a cute way. That was another thing that trolls did. Body language is very important to them. John was still in shock.

"BEC? Bec? HE is having puppies? The fucking devil-dog?"

"Well, no. The bitch is the one who's pregnant."

"I know that! But still! I mean… He is THE devil-beast!"

"John, they'll fucking be puppies. And Bec and I are actually 'chill' as Gamzee puts it."

"WHAT?"

"He's never growled at me or anything. In fact, last time I stayed over, you know, for that one project, he stayed in my room."

"WHAT? Why would you let him do that? He could EAT you!" Bec was a huge fucking dog, and after the game, his genes were modified. Standing on all four legs, his nose was almost at John's chest. John was terrified of him and certainly didn't let himself be alone with the dog. It was fine as long as Jade was with him. Bec didn't really dislike him, but he was wary. He was worried about Karkat being alone with him.

"Eat me? I don't think so. They were born earlier this week, same with the kittens. Do you want to help me or not? Gamzee is pretty fucking set one me getting one. Lucky he didn't already buy me a tiger. I was being sarcastic when I said I wanted one, and he took it seriously. Jade had to stop him before he got it to my apartment." John laughed. He could imagine the clown doing that.

"Sure. Sounds good to me. But you know that it takes two weeks for either to open their eyes, right?"

"I'm not a fucking idiot, Egbert. I know that. I just want to look. She said I could have first pick—actually, I don't even know if Bec will allow anyone else to look."

"I didn't even know that Jade had a girl dog."

"She doesn't."

"Huh? But you said—"

"I said that Bec got another canine pregnant. I didn't say it was a pet. Actually… She's a wolf."

Oh great. His boyfriend wanted the spawn of a devil-beast and a wild animal. Perfect.

"…"

"What?"

"Don't you think a dog like that is a bit… I don't know… Hard to handle?"

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"N-no! I'm just worried. I mean, Bec is… scary. And a wolf? I mean, they're cool and all, but…"

"I don't want a weak pet, John. I can handle myself. And I'll make sure it doesn't eat you." He teased. John rolled his eyes and paid their bill (after a bit of bickering with Karkat. John insisted on paying, but Karkat argues. Finally, they decided that John would pay this time. Karkat did so not *yes he did* pout).

The drive back was pretty quiet. They fiddled with the radio—Karkat threatened to murder him if he told anyone that he liked Adele music. When they pulled up to Karkat's apartment, John really didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not."

They got out of the car and shut the doors. John locked the—not because it was a bad part of town, but because it was more of a reflex. John walked close to Karkat, but didn't make any move to touch him. He wasn't sure how much Karkat would be comfortable with. Hell, he didn't even know what HE was comfortable with yet. Their shoulders brushed, and he was surprised when Karkat took his hand. It was getting dark now.

"You want to get some icecream?"

"Hehe, you have such a sweet-tooth."

"Shut up, fuckass."

They stopped by the little icecream joint—John laughed when they knew Karkat's name. John got a bunch of different flavors that really shouldn't be mixed. Strawberry, chocolate, mint chocolate-chip, and cherry. Karkat got Rocky-Road and Cookie dough. The teen behind the counter giggled at them and Karkat glared at her.

"You guys are just so cute!" She squealed, making them both blush. John grinned and stretched his arm around Karkat. The other teen behind the counter didn't really seem to feel the same way. Her lip curled in disgust. John glared at her and kissed Karkat's cheek, earning a surprised jolt from the other male. The teen blanched at turned around and Karkat huffed at John. John smiled apologetically. And held out his hand while he stood up. Surprised—and wary, he took it. They held hands all the way to the park, and even as they sat on a bench. Their cones were slightly dripping. It was summer, so that was to be expected. When Karkat looked at him, John chuckled, making Karkat furrow his brow.

"What the hell is so funny?" He demanded.

"You have some on your cheek." Before Karkat could do anything, John leaned over a licked it. It was right next to Karkat's mouth, which made him shudder. John smiled and kissed him. He only meant for it to be a small kiss, but that went down the drain as Karkat wrapped his arms around him. He felt a few drops from the icecream drip onto his shirt, but he didn't care. Karkat's mouth tasted lightly of chocolate and cream. Plus, something uniquely Karkat. He could never really pin a flavor on it, but it always tasted like… well, Karkat. He loved it.

He didn't know when, but they apparently fell off the bench, not breaking the kiss. The grass was soft, even though it hadn't rained in a while. They were at the top of a hill, almost under a large oak tree. John didn't know it, but this was one of Karkat's favorite places to come and think. The playground was on the other side of the park, so he was almost never bothered. It was funny… He came there all the time, but never read the name of the park.

Karkat's lips were slightly chapped, but still a bit soft. John's lips were always soft. Their tongues battled once again for dominance, and John briefly wondered when they both had dropped their icecream. Finally, they came up panting for air.

"Damn it… Egbert…. You owe me icecream."

"I think it was a mutual dropping of the icecream, Karkat. Besides, isn't _this_, " He kissed Karkat once more. "Better than icecream?"

"Meh."

"Asshole."

"Whoa…" John glanced at the troll under him, forgetting his feigned look of hurt. Karkat's expression was almost one of awe. He got off of Karkat and laid beside him, looking into the sky.

"Whoa…" He echoed. The stars were out, and they could see them pretty clearly. It's not that the city they lived in was as busy as New York, but the lights made it harder to see the stars. Out here, they were very clear. John knew that Karkat had once dreamed of flying among them as a Threshecutioner. But, after realizing that it was wrong to kill random life-forms and destroy their planets, he gave up those dreams. He did, however, like stargazing. He could name every constellation. He scooted closer to the shorter male and took his hand. Karkat half turned, surprised.

"Do you even like star-gazing?"

"Well, it was never my thing, but sometimes my dad would take me to the park and we would. Of course, I'd just play connect-the-dots and make a bunch of different pictures."

"Do you even know any real constellations?"

"Sure I do. _That's _Draco's belt," He said, pointing to a random patch of stars.

"John, first of all, Draco is a fucking dragon. Why the fuck does he need a belt? And second of all, I think you mean Orion's belt. But that's over _there."_

"At least I'm not like Dave and name every random patch of stars 'Orion's penis.'"

"Yeah. I'd have to kill you if you were like Strider." Karkat and Dave still didn't really get along. They didn't fight as much though. Karkat actually got along okay with Dirk. Most of the time. "You wanna go home? I don't think we should really be making out or anything like that in a park with a playground."

"Why, Mr. Vantas… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to take advantage of me!"

"Oh, shut your face, asswipe!"

"I didn't say I minded, did I?"

8888

It was a short walk back, probably due to not having to wait on traffic or stopping to get icecream. Once they were inside, they were kissing again. Karkat didn't bother to turn on the lights. The moon was full, and that was enough, shining through the windows. He could still see John's ridiculous shirt. It was pure white with a big black spade on the front, but he had obviously crossed it out with red marker. It made him chuckle under his breath. John could be so corny sometimes. Karkat himself had worn a black T-shirt that had white Japanese writing on it. It said 'Honor.'

Kissing this time was different, somehow. It seemed more urgent, more… _lust_-filled and passionate. There was still love, of course. John pulled him close and they wrapped their arms around each other. Karkat didn't know how they'd made it to the bedroom, but he was grateful. He was kind of tired. These past few days, he'd walked a lot, trying to think of what to say to Sollux. And… he'd started his cycle that morning, too. It wasn't an instant thing. His eyes had finished filling in, and were bright, and he could feel it coming. It usually started at night because trolls were supposed to be nocturnal. John moaned hungrily into the kiss. It was then that they both realized that they were on a bed. They broke the kiss, and blushed.

"Y-you know, we don't have to…" Karkat started.

"If you're uncomfortable, we won't. I won't make you do anything you're not comfortable with." John sadt up and let Karkat up as well.

"I… I just, well, you said that you were never interested in these types of things while we were at the club. I know that the other stuff was in the heat of the moment. If you don't want this, I understand. I don't want you to feel like you have to just because of my cycle_…" Damn, why does this have to be so awkward?_

John scooted towards him and kissed his forehead.

"If I wasn't interested, I would tell you. You'd kick my ass if I didn't. I just meant that I never had any desire for this before now. Like, with those girls I dated. When we were far enough into our relationship for them to want that, and I said no, they immediately wanted to break up or started thinking they were flawed. No matter what I said. Until I told them that I wasn't interested in _anyone_ like that at all. Then they got pissed and called me a freak and what-not. I just figured that I didn't want sex. But with you, it's different. I'm not sure how I didn't see it before, but it's almost like we've already been dating, and I want to take this step with you. If you're ready, that is."

"Well, I kind of pictured this differently… As in without the fucking feelings-jam. But I guess we needed it. I want you, too. But if you get uncomfortable…"

"I'll tell you."

Karkat smiled one if his rare full smiles and kissed John's mouth again. John pulled him close and they resumed their heated kissing. Soon, He was leaning over Karkat, kissing him like before. They both knew the troll could throw him off if he wanted, but Karkat just pulled him closer and threaded his fingers through John's raven hair.

**Lemon~ (if you want to skip, just go until you see the words, 'end of lemon')**

John let his hands roam up Karkat's sides, feeling the muscles. Karkat was short, and looked stocky, but he was actually, pretty fit. His lean muscles reminded John of a swimmer, though he had never seen the troll swim. Karkat arched slightly as John's hands went to his hips. John broke the kiss, and began to plant smaller kisses on Karkat's neck. Karkat let out a surprised chirp as John's lips met his skin. The chirp melted into a purr, making John suppress a chuckle. He loved it when Karkat purred. The rumble in his chest felt nice against John. He decided he wanted to feel it through more than just a shirt. He pulled back and tugged at the hem, hoping Karkat would get the hint. He did. He peeled off his shirt and tossed it to the side, where it landed somewhere on the floor. John was about to kiss him, but Karkat ducked out of the way. He looked at his boyfriend in confusion. Had he done something wrong?

Karkat tugged at the hem of John's own shirt, as if to say 'your turn,' and John smirked. He obediently pulled his own shirt off, and was rewarded with a kiss. Looking at Karkat's pale 'human' skin made him feel a bit odd. Like it wasn't really Karkat. He reached of Karkat's wrist, but the troll pulled it away.

"I don't need you to break it, you clumsy fuckass."

"Hey!" John pouted. But Karkat still hadn't turned it off.

"I… I can leave it on, you know… So you're more comfortable…" What, did he think that John would rather have sex with a human? John sighed.

"No. I want _you_. The real you. I know you don't believe me when I say it, but you are beautiful. Besides, now that I know you started your cycle, I want to see your eyes without this thing clouding them. I do like the brown that is now slightly over-powered by red too, but not as much as _your_ red."

Karkat nodded and turned the band off. John had to squint a bit because of the bright flash, but he was happy. There sat his grey-skinned, nubby-horned, red-eyed, half-naked boyfriend/Matesprit.

"Happy?"

"Yes."

He leaned forward and crushed Karkat into an embrace. Their lips locked together once more, and Karkat moaned when John began making circles down his back, making him shudder too.

_Purrrrrr_

John gasped as Karkat broke the kiss and began to nip at his collar-bone. Karkat was being extra careful with his fangs, not breaking skin. He didn't leave a hickey—that's just tacky and unromantic (in most cases). He did, however, make a few little red marks that'd only last a few hours. John seemed to enjoy it. Karkat smirked inwardly at John's new found weakness. John moaned when he felt Karkat nip at his jawline, and he arched against him when Karkat's lips finally met his own again. Karkat could feel John's hardening bulge through his jeans, and that turned him on more. His own bulge was beginning to come unsheathed.

John's breath hitched when he felt Karkat's hand on the growing erection in his pants. He wasn't expecting Karkat to be so aggressive-but then again; Karkat was usually aggressive in most things. Karkat rubbed softly at first, but then he got a bit rougher. John moaned in surprise. Karkat hid a grin. This was what he wanted. John sensed that Karkat thought he was getting the upper hand_. No! I can't let this happen! Time for payback…_

"_F-fuck!"_ Karkat cried as he felt John's hand do the same. His bulge was fully unsheathed now, and John knew it. He tugged at Karkat's pants, as if asking permission. Karkat reached down with shaky hands and undid his belt (John had no idea why he needed one for skinny jeans…). His pants slid off slowly, revealing grey boxers that looked like they had black paint-splatter designs on them. John could see the outline of Karkat's bulge more clearly now. He wasn't stupid; Kanaya and Rose had put the through 'Troll Anatomy 101' already. He knew that a troll's bone-bulge was remarkably similar to a human's. But he was still nervous. His own jeans felt pretty tight now. Karkat put his hand on John's and led it to the hem. John shakily undid the button and slid his jeans off. He too was wearing boxers, but his were white and had his trademark ghost-thingy on them. Karkat almost chuckled.

Their mouth's met again, this time a bit more timid. After a bit, they seemed to pick up speed. They were soon battling for dominance, and Karkat was winning. John felt a prick on his lip and Karkat pulled back. It looked like he was about to apologize, but John shook his head and smiled. It didn't hurt.

John raised his hand and gingerly placed it over Karkat's clothed erection. Karkat's breathing stopped for a second, as John added a bit of pressure. Karkat bit back a moan. He could feel his body getting ready for this. He made a throaty noise that john was sure no human could mimic. He reached for John's bulge and lightly rubbed it through the fabric. John groaned in pleasure. One thing that John noticed about the trolls shortly after they met was that they didn't have nipples. Karkat's chest was bare. But he knew that Karkat's horns were sensitive—well, the bases were, anyways. Something about helping them find their way out of the cavern when they were grubs… But as they got older, the horns grew a protective layer. Only the bases stayed slightly sensitive.

He reached over and wrapped his hand around the base of his left horn, making Karkat gasp in surprise. He was breathing quickly.

"J-John…" He moaned, arching slightly in John's hand. John blushed as he heard Karkat call his name like that. "O-off…." Oh. He meant the fabric that separated them John was too happy to oblige. He pulled his own off first, trying to make Karkat feel more comfortable when he took his off, but when he looked up, Karkat was sliding his down as well. Even though Rose and Kanaya had shown him diagrams, he still wasn't prepared.

Karkat's bulge was similar to a human's, but it was also slightly different. For starters, it comes out of a sheath. It also has a small bone in it. It looked similar though, just slightly tentacle-like. Very slight. It was grey, like the rest of him, but there was a slight dab of pinkish/red at the top. He realized that it was pre-cum. He suddenly felt bad staring at Karkat. He didn't want him to feel self-conscious or anything, but he realized that the troll was doing the same to him.

Karkat reached forward warily, and John grabbed his hand, setting it on John's bulge. He shivered at the feeling of a foreign hand on his manhood, but it wasn't in a bad way. Karkat slowly dragged his hand up and down, as if he was afraid of breaking John. John thrust slightly in Karkat's hand, encouraging him to speed up. Karkat obliged, enjoying the little grunts and moans it earned him. Suddenly, John put a hand on his, stopping him. He looked up with wide eyes. What had he done wrong?

"Relax. You didn't do anything wrong, but if you keep that up, I'll… uh… spill genetic material into your hand…" He was blushing. Karkat nodded and removed his hand.

He laid back all the way, and spread his legs slightly, revealing his nook. Trolls aren't exactly hermaphroditic, but they can have both parts. Usually, by this time, a male's nook and a female's bulge would have grown over by now. Unless they actually used it. It seemed biology gave them that choice. Though a male's nook was smaller than a female's.

"Shit!"

"What the fuck is wrong now, John?"

"I-I don't have any… uh... l-lubricant…"

"Did you even pay attention in that damn class? We don't need it. Trolls can self-lubricate if necessary. Trust me, I'm ready."

Despite his words, John felt like he should do _something _to prepare him. He brought his hand to Karkat's hot entrance. Karkat sucked in a deep breath as he felt John insert a finger slowly, slightly wriggling it around, helping him stretch. He moaned throatily as a second joined it, and then a third. By that time, Karkat was arching slightly off the bed and almost pushing down on the digits. John knew he was ready.

"I'm putting it in," John warned. He was about to take off his glasses, but Karkat's hand stopped him. "What?"

"K-keep those on."

"A-alright."

Positioning himself at Karkat's entrance, he took in a shaky breath. He pushed in slowly, teasing them both. He felt the lubrication kicking in, and it felt great as he slid into the hot cavern. Karkat hissed in pained pleasure. John stopped for a second, letting Karkat adjust.

"Ungh… John, just… _Fuck me already!"_ Karkat growled.

John obliged, slowly pulling, as if he was going to pull all the way out. Karkat made a sound that John swears was a whimper, and he pushed back in. He grunted in pleasure as Karkat arched against him. Soon, he was thrusting at a steady place. Karkat was actually pretty vocal, but then again, when isn't he?

"Ah! F-fuck! Ahh!...J-John! John!" He kept crying out John's name, urging him on. He was trying to hold back his moans, but it was only half-working. John enjoyed the sounds Karkat was making. John could feel himself getting close already—thanks to Karkat's earlier ministrations. He reached for Karkat's bulge and began to pump in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh! J-John! N-need a bu—ah!"

Oh shit. Where was the bucket? John had no idea! Karkat gasped out something that sounded like 'under the bed,' but he wasn't sure. It was too late. He could feel Karkat's tight ring of muscle tighten and clench around him. With a final grunt, he felt himself release into Karkat, making Karkat cry out his name and release a second after him.

"John! Ah! B-bucket—ahhh!"

John quickly pulled out, making them both slightly wince. He scrambled to the side of the bed a reached under until he felt a cold rim. Bingo. He yanked it out and handed it to the troll, who was already beginning to release. He supposed it made sense that they could hold it for a bit—how else could they get it into a bucket in time?

And man, did he need one! He filled almost half of it, panting and groaning. His eyes were clenched shut, and he had his hand around his bulge, slightly pumping. John felt himself slightly aroused by the sight. When Karkat was done, he set the bucket aside and laid back down, not caring that his sheets were slightly dirty now. He'd clean them in the morning. He was tired now. John smiled at him and laid beside him, pulling the covers over them both. He wrapped an arm around Karkat—and Karkat was too tired to care that he was the little spoon. He was comfortable. John kissed the top of his right horn.

**End of lemon~**

"I really, really, love you."

"Dumbass…. I love you too… Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"Hehe, okay—hey, I think your phone's going off."

"Gog dammit, I swear this universe is against me as much as the last one sometimes…" He grumbled, sitting up. Sure enough, it was vibrating. He opened it, typed a quick message, and flipped it shut. John frowned.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody important."

John nodded, eyes already closing. Karkat snuggled up next to him once more, and let John stroke his hair.

_Purrrrrr_

"_Heheh…"_

"_I will murder you if you say anything."_

7777

**necoRevivisco **_began pestering _**carcinoGeneticist **

**NR: ^~X~^ Hey!**

**NR: ^~X~^ Y0u still upset ab0ut S0llux?**

**CG: A BIT. BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE A WRIGGLER ABOUT IT**

**CG: I'LL TALK TO HIM TOMORROW**

**NR: ^~X~^ Wriggler?**

**CG: NVEREMIND THAT**

**CG: I'M REALLY DUCKING TIRED, SO… FUCK OFF**

**NR: ^~X~^ Okay.. Talk to me tomorrow..**

**CG: WHATEVER**

**necoRevivisco **_ceased pestering _**carcinoGeneticist **

Karkat had taken to talking to Damon. He was alright… for a human. He couldn't talk to John about why Sollux was upset, and Gamzee was busy with Tavros at the moment… So it just kind of happened.

Damon used plain black font and he had a less obvious quirk. He replaced o's with 0's like Aradia, but he also double punctuated. All the time. Before each line, he had a little arrow thing pointing up, followed by a little line and an X, mirrored on the other side. Karkat supposed it looked kind of like an old weighing scale, but he never asked.

He didn't need to talk to Damon right now. He was happy with this moment, here with John.

He'd talk to Damon later…

He just didn't know how much would change because of it….

**8888**

**Kyaaa! Okay! All done! I am verrry sleep deprived now! I haven't slept in a long time! I don't know if that was any good! Never done a JohnKat lemon before, so please let me know!**

**I SHALL BE GONE FOR 2 WEEKS! **

**Oh, and Dave/Sollux of Dave/Terezi?**

**Please Vote/Review!**


End file.
